Filius Matris Natura
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Ever since he started High school, Carlos has always been told to grow up and act normal. He would always try his best to act tough like the other guys but at the end of the day he still went to bed with a teddy bear and a sippy cup. Kendall on the other hand has always been mature. Now that he's come to Earth he's been trying to find the proper mate. Kenlos. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. "You're starting a new story again. You have so many that need to be updated." All I can say is sorry. They will be updated soon. I got too excited to post this and I couldn't wait any longer. This story was inspired by the BTR episode with Carlos and his sippy cup as well as Hikari No Kasai's story As If My Life Wasn't Weird enough. One one part from that story will be used in this one. It's a small part but I felt like I should include the inspiration.**

**Oh and italics represent Carlos dreaming and may be used for emphasis. Well, I hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

Carlos had been spending his Sunday laying on the couch watching the Spongebob marathon on Nick. It was how he spent all of his Sundays, sippy cup in hand, teddy bear by his side. The only thing different now was that he had to keep worrying about the door. Usually, he would just lay around and maybe go to sleep. But now ever since the other day he had to keep a look out for his father.

The man has always been telling Carlos that he needed to grow up. His mother telling him that he was fine. Long story short, Mr. Garcia threatened to throw away all of his toys and even his sippy cups. Carlos laid there and even laughing a little at the cartoon. He let out a yawn before looking back at the door, drinking some of his juice. The sounds of the laughing sponge and his starfish of a pal began to fade as his eyelids slowly closed shut.

_Carlos was laying in an endless field of flowers. As he sat up a little ladybug landed on his nose. _

_"Hello there Missy." Carlos said, crossing his eyes to see the bug there. _

_She flew away and Carlos just watched her fly back to wherever she came from. He stood up and looked around and all he could see was flowers and grass and more flowers. He leaned down and picked up a white sunflower to see a small bee on it. The bee seemed to stare at him before it flew away. _

_Carlos heard a slam that sounded like it was coming from behind him. he turned around to see something red in the distance. As the red object got closer it grew in size. Carlos squinted his eyes to try and see what it was but was unable to see anything. He began to walk closer but stopped once he realized what it was. _

_It was fire. _

_He turned and was about to run but there was fire ahead of him too. In fact, it was all around him, slowly closing in. Tears began to fill his eyes before and before he could take a single step the flames sped closer to him. _

_He could hear the sound of someone yelling. The voice got louder and another voiced joined in. They became clearer and Carlos realized that it was his parents. He couldn't hear them clearly because the flames were getting extremely close. He knew this was a dream so he just stepped forward. The flames couldn't hurt him. Could they? _

_When the flame touched his hand, he screamed and pulled his hand back. His scream rang through his ears as darkness came out of nowhere. _

"I told you he needs to grow up!"

"He's perfectly fine for his age!"

"No he's not! He's in high school and he has all of these toys!"

"They are just toys!"

"HE HAS A FUCKING SIPPY CUP!"

Carlos sat up and saw his father with a trash bag in his hand. He was walking down the steps and the bag was full. Carlos' eyes widened when he saw the hand of his blue power ranger.

"Daddy?" Carlos said, getting his father's attention. His father looked at him and seemed to soften upon seeing his son's face.

"Son, its time for you to grow up." He told him before walking around the couch and grabbing his sippy cup.

Carlos gasped when his father put the cup in the already full trash bag. His eyes began to water when he could clearly see the rest of his toys in there. When his father reached for his bear, Carlos quickly grabbed it and pulled it close to his chest.

"Carlos, give me the bear."

Carlos shook his head as his tears began to fall. His father's hands dug into the head of the bear before the man began to pull. Carlos held onto the bear as his body jerked forward from the force of his father's grip.

"What are you doing?!" Mrs. Garcia yelled at her husband as she came down the steps.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!"

"That's the bear your mother gave him! That's the only thing he has to remember her!"

"He needs to grow UP!" His father pulled with more force than before and Carlos fell to the floor. He still had the bear in his arms but his eyes widened when he realized that his father had the bear's head.

"Mr. Snuggles!" Carlos screamed, while staring at the head of the bear as it was pushed inside the bag. The man reached for the rest of the bear but Carlos scooted away from him. Mrs. Garcia was by her son's side trying to comfort him.

"You'll thank me when you realize that I'm doing you a favor. When you get a girlfriend you will understand."

Once Mr. Garcia left the room Carlos turned to his mother. She gave him a sad look as he began to cry into the bear's stomach. He let out a choked sob when the fluff began to fall out. He quickly grabbed it and the rest that fell out in the altercation before running to his room.

He could hear his father come back in and he looked out of his window to see that his father put his things in the trash, Mr. Snuggle's head on the top. Carlos looked around his room and the absence of toys made everything feel cold. He took Mr. Snuggle's body and sat him neatly on the dresser before climbing into his bed. He wanted to hold Mr. Snuggles like he normally did but he didn't want to spill any more of his fluff.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?! I'm trying to make him grow up!"

"Why can't you just let him do it on his own?!"

"Because he will never grow up and he'll be here forever!"

"Stop being ridiculous."

"Open your eyes! Your son is not the little boy he use to be! He's a fucking teenager!"

"I'd rather have him here rather than out doing something he isn't suppose to be doing!"

The sound of his parents yelling wasn't helping Carlos one bit. He tried to cover his ears but he could still hear them.

"I am doing him a favor!"

"The only thing you're doing is ruining your relationship with your son and making his life worse!"

"How am I making it worse?! You already treat him like he's a baby!"

"If you were closer to him you would know about his life! He talks to me and now I see why he doesn't talk to you!"

Carlos could clearly hear the sounds of his mother walking up the wooden steps and into her bedroom. He didn't want to cry at the sound of his parents fighting but he couldn't help it. He soon found himself dozing off.

_Carlos looked down at his hands and was surprised that they actually looked normal. They weren't red and didn't seem to hurt. Pretty odd for someone who just touched fire. Carlos looked around him at the scorched field. _

_All of the flowers, gone. _

_The only thing left is their ashes and the dark brown ground. Carlos could see a small flame on a rose a few feet away from him. The rose wasn't burning. It looked like the flame was apart of it. Carlos cautiously walked towards it, not knowing what was going to happen. He stood in front of it and began to inspect it. _

_He crouched down to see if the flame reached the bottom of the flower only to see that only the flower its self was on fire, not the stem. It was glowing a gorgeous shade of red, almost mesmerizing. Carlos seemed to lean in closer to it but quickly jumped back when the flames grew higher. _

_He ended up falling on his butt and thought back to when he was in this position. His mind drifted to the ladybug that landed on his nose. He hoped that it made it out safely before all of this happened. Looking back at the rose, Carlos noticed that the flames went back down, almost disappearing. Carlos began to think about what he could do to fix things. _

_"What if I step on it and the other flowers grow?" He thought to himself. _

_"No, that's kind of the opposite of flowers growing. Oh! What if I pick it? ...No, that won't work either." _

_Carlos looked around him for anything that could help him, sighing when he didn't see anything. Going with his second thought, Carlos leaned forward and grabbed the rose by it's stem, pulling it out of the ground. _

_Now standing, Carlos stared down at the flaming rose in his hand. He wondered if the flames were hot but before he could touch it the flames burst. Carlos quickly turned his face away from the bright light it emitted. He turned back to see that the rose was glowing before bigger-than-normal-thorns popped out of the sides, stabbing him. _

_Carlos quickly dropped the rose, watching it shrivel up to match the scorched grown below it. He turned his attention on the his injured hand, blood beginning to flow from it. Carlos wanted to stop the bleeding but it seemed to stop in mid-drip as he reached for his shirt. He stared at it before he heard birds chirping around him. _

_When he looked up, he saw someone coming. With every foot step of the person more flowers grew from under their feet. Carlos watched in awe as the person walked towards him. He soon realized that it was a guy. _

_He had on all white and his features became prominent as he approached the latino. He had blonde hair, his eyes were as green as a lush forest and his skin was flawless. He didn't say a word and Carlos found himself speechless as the guy approached him. _

_The guy reached his hand out and took Carlos', turning his injured palm up to see the blood. His hand was very smooth and amazingly soft. Carlos eyes widened in shock when his blood began to flow back into his hand, sealing up, looking as good as new. _

_Carlos blushed when the guy turned his hand over and kissed the back. The scorched rose that cut Carlos rose from the ground, it's thorns falling off as it regrew, landing in the guys open hand. He gently handed the rose to Carlos. Carlos smiled up at the guy before looking down at the rose. _

_He gasped when the ladybug from before flew out of the rose, landing on his nose. The guy smiled at Carlos, showing off his flawless and pearly white teeth. Carlos heard a noise like before and he didn't want his dream to end. _

_"Carlos." He heard someone whisper. _

_The guy looked up and Carlos did the same before everything flashed bright._

"Carlos, wake up." Carlos heard his mother say. He opened his eyes to see the woman kneeling on his bed. Carlos sat up and looked at her, seeing a smile on her face.

"It's time for school and I have a surprise for you." The woman said before she brought the bear from behind her back.

"Mr. Snuggles!" Carlos whisper yelled, taking the bear and squeezing it tight.

"I fixed him with my old sewing kit."

"Thank you so much." Carlos said, hugging his mother.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now come on, you need to get ready for school."

Carlos climbed out of his bed and went to his closet to pick out something to wear. His mom had always set his clothes up so that all he had to do was pick and choose. He heard her leave the room as he grabbed his shirt and pants. His shoes were already downstairs so he would put them on before he left.

He took a quick shower before brushing his teeth and fixing his hair. He put his clothes on and put Mr. Snuggles in his book bag. He didn't want his father to see the bear while he was at school and throw him in the trash. He made his way down the stairs to see his mom packing his lunch in his lunchbox. He wanted one with a character on it but he couldn't find the right one so he just settled a blue and white one.

"Look inside." His mother whispered to him when she handed it to him. Carlos peaked inside the lunch box and spotted his sippy cup that matched the lunchbox. His father must've forgot about the sippy cup he put in it. Carlos wrapped his arms around his mother and she did the same.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

Carlos heard foot steps behind him and he squeezed his mother tighter.

"Shh, it's okay." Mrs. Garcia said, rubbing her son's back before he could start to get upset.

"Good morning." Mr. Garcia said, walking past them and to the fridge. The kitchen was quiet as he went into the fridge, grabbing some orange juice.

"What I don't get a good morning back?" He asked them.

"Go get in the car, sweetie." Mrs. Garcia told Carlos. Carlos quickly made his way to the car, grabbing his book bag on the way.

"Did you pack his lunch?" He heard his father ask his mother.

"Yes, and you may take away his toys but I refuse to let you take away his lunch. I'm not going to let my child starve because he's not use to school lunch. I don't want to hear your bullshit about him growing up. Adults make their lunch for work too so anything you have to say you can save it."

Mrs. Garcia turned and walked away from her husband, making sure she slammed the door on her way out. Carlos watched as the woman walked from the house, joining him in the car. It was an awkward silence as she started the engine and backed out of the drive way. Carlos was looking down at his lunchbox.

Mrs. Garcia was worried about her son. She didn't know how Carlos was dealing with all of this and she knew that they left a little earlier than usual. She decided to take a detour to McDonald's since she didn't get them breakfast. Instead of going through the drive through she decided that they should go inside.

Once they were inside, she ordered their food while Carlos chose a table for them. She knew he would choose the table where you could see the playground. He always wanted to look at it even though he couldn't go in it anymore. He understood why, he was growing up and he was older now. She walked over to him with their food and sat across from him.

"Thank you." Carlos said, taking his food. He wasn't as cheer-y as he was before. It seemed like Carlos' mood turned sour upon hearing Mr. Garcia's voice. They ate in silence and once they were finished Carlos just kept his head down.

"You never told him." Carlos said in a whisper. Mrs. Garcia immediately knew what he was talking about.

"I-I tried to but he flipped out when he came home. I wanted to tell him at dinner but he flipped the second he walked in the house."

"And saw me with my toys." Carlos whispered as his eyes began to water.

"He doesn't love me does he?"

"Carlos, don't be crazy. Of course he loves you."

"Then why did he take them?"

"He wants you to grow up." Mrs. Garcia told him, voice filled with concern and sympathy. Carlos began to sniff and hold back his tears but he just couldn't.

"I-I'm _trying_. I-I just don't know _how_." Carlos said before he really began to cry. Mrs. Garcia got up and slid into the same booth as her son and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay, sweetie. Everything's going to be fine."

"W-What's he going to say when he finds out that I-I like boys?"

"I don't know but I assure you that I will be by your side one hundred percent."

"I-I just don't want you two to fight because of me." He said in between sobs.

"Carlos." Mrs. Garcia said sternly, getting the boys attention.

"Don't worry about me and your father. I just want you to focus on your school work so you can be a Firefighter, okay." Carlos nodded at her but then he bit his lip.

"Mommy, what if I don't want to be a firefighter anymore?"

"Well, then what do you want to be? A police officer?" Carlos shook his head.

"No, I don't want to do any of that stuff."

"Well, what do you want to be."

"I-I want to be...a prince."

"A prince?"

"Mmhm." The latino boy eagerly nodded.

"Prince Carlos." He said, proudly.

"You can be whatever you want to be." The woman told him, giving him a kiss on his forehead. She was going to have to talk to him more about that at another time. As long as he wasn't worried about her and his father she was fine.

"Oh, mommy, I have to tell you about this dream I had, it was amazing." Carlos chirped up. That's one thing she loved about her son. He was like a big ball of sunshine and happiness.

"Tell me about it in the car." She said, standing up and grabbing their things.

"I got it." He told her, taking the things to the trash.

"My little man." She said, smiling down at him as he came back.

"So tell me about this dream."

* * *

**A/N: The last part with Carlos being a prince was just my little shout out to Nic98ole and her story Not The Normal Fairy Tale. I doubt she'll read this but I just needed to say that that story is freaking amazing and if you haven't read it what are you waiting for. That story also has been an inspiration for this story and is one of my favorite Kenlos fics. If you liked this please leave a nice review. It would mean the world to me :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If anyone is wondering what took me so long to update this story is the reasons why. I wrote a whole different chapter that was about 5,000 words and right when I thought it was good, I realized that I was rushing the story and I forgot a dream sequence. I'm still trying to figure out if that's going to be a regular thing. Right now it is but that might change. Anyways, I didn't delete it because I can still butcher it and use some parts for later chapters. Then I had to make this chapter which is over 5,000 words. Oh, the joys of writing. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"And then he gave me the rose a-and the ladybug from before came out. It was amazing!" Mrs. Garcia was amazed by her son's memory of this dream. It sounded like a good dream too. She loved when he would get so excited and start to stutter. They pulled up to the school and Carlos leaned over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before he grabbed his book bag.

"That's him!" Carlos screamed, pointing at one of the kids walking into the school.

"Huh?"

"From my dream! That's the guy!" Carlos said and before his mother could say anything he was already out of the car.

"Bye mom, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." She called out with a sigh as he ran up the steps of the school. She could see his friend with the guitar coming to stop him.

"Hopefully, he doesn't get in trouble like he did at Chuck E' Cheese." The woman said to herself as she pulled away. Carlos was running up the steps and he could see Guitar Dude coming to step in his way.

"Woah, slow down, speed racer. Where you headed?"

"I have to get to him."

"Okay, okay, slow down. We have all day. No need to rush the guy."

"But he's special."

"And I'm sure he's your prince charming but we can't just approach random people." Guitar Dude said, humoring his friend for the time being so he could get the hyper latino to calm down.

"We don't want to repeat Chuck E' Cheese do we?" The guitarist asked, throwing an arm over his small friend.

"That was one time. That mouse was messing with me."

"Still no reason to tackle him." He replied as they walked into the school. They headed towards the cafeteria to wait for school to officially start.

"You won't understand until I tell you about the dream I had." Carlos said as he sat down.

"Okay, tell me then." Guitar Dude said, sitting down across from him.

"Well it was in two parts."

"A continuing dream?" Carlos nodded and Guitar Dude got this look on his face.

"What?"

"You do know that a continuing dream means that it's a powerful one right."

"Really?"

"Dude, now you have to tell me what happened."

"But I might get hurt." Carlos said, mostly to himself.

"What? Don't tell me something bad happened."

"Nothing serious but- I'll just start from the beginning. When I started dreaming I was laying down in an endless field of flowers. A lady bug come out of nowhere and landed on my nose. It seemed to look at me before it flew away. A bee did the same thing and then fire came out of nowhere and surrounded me. I thought that since I was in my dream it wouldn't hurt me but it did. That's when I woke up."

"What happened after you woke up?"

"Well, my dad was throwing all of my toys away." Carlos said, trying not to cry. Guitar Dude moved closer to comfort his friend by rubbing his back.

"Did he say why?" The curious guitarist asked.

"He wants me to grow up."

"Is he still on that?" Guitar Dude asked, getting a little upset. Carlos nodded before continuing what he was saying.

"After that my parents started arguing and I went to my room. That's when I fell back asleep. When I started dreaming, I was in the field but it was all burnt except for a rose. When I picked it up it stabbed me and my hand started to bleed. It stopped before it could even drip on the ground. Then the guy that I was telling you about came and as he walked, the flowers grew back with every step he took. It was amazing. He held my injured hand and my blood went back into my hand and then he kissed it. But then I woke up again."

"Oh my goodness it sounds so real."

"It felt real and then it got realer when I saw him walking into the school."

"You know that's not a word right?"

"Wha-"

"And here we have what we classify as the loser table."

Carlos heard someone say. He turned around to see the mean girl, Lucy say to some smaller girls. Carlos felt her words hit him when he realized that she was talking about them.

"Fuck off Lucy and go find someone to fuck in the bathroom." Carlos let out a small gasp at the familiar voice's curse words.

"Fuck you Jett." Lucy said before stomping off, the girls following her.

"Don't listen to her, she's just mad because she's been called a slut." Jett said, placing a comforting hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"You shouldn't say those words." Carlos told him as he looked up at the brunette.

"Yeah." Guitar Dude chimed in.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Jett said as he moved around to sit next to Guitar Dude, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So what were you two talking about a few minutes ago?" Jett asked.

"Carlos was telling me about this dream he had and apparently one guy that's here was in it."

"Have you ever seen this guy before?" Jett asked and Carlos shook his head.

"That means that it's true love." Jett told him and Carlos gasped and started smiling.

"Now why would you tell him that? He was already trying to tackle the guy before he knew that. Now who knows what he's going to do."

"Sorry babe."

"Hey, I wasn't going to tackle him."

"Running a thousand miles to a person doesn't say, 'Hey, I want to talk to you about something.'" Guitar Dude told him. Carlos rolled his eyes before he gasped.

"There he is." He almost screamed.

"Calm down. You need to find a time to casually approach him. Don't just run up to him and tell him he's the man of your dreams." Guitar Dude told him.

"But he is." Carlos whined.

"Who's his friend? He's adorable." Jett said and both of the other two looked at him. One with a shocked face and the other with a glare.

"What? Oh, you know I love you." Jett said to Guitar Dude, the one who was glaring.

"I want to talk to him so bad." Carlos pouted.

"Just find the right time." Carlos stood and Guitar Dude grabbed his hand.

"Not now. It's early in the morning." Carlos sat down with a huff and Jett reached over and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

* * *

Carlos made his way back into the cafeteria. This time without Guitar Dude or Jett and it was for lunch. During class he realized that he had left his lunch in his mother's car when he rushed out. He asked to go to the office and call her. She told him to ask the principle for lunch money and that she would pay him back.

Carlos apologized for causing this but both adults told him it was fine. He made his way into the lunch line with the money in his pocket and fiddled with his thumbs. He would always do this when he felt the nerves of being alone. He never liked doing things on his own so when he's in moments like this he would become extremely nervous.

Being in high school makes it ten times worst. He would always listen to what everyone was saying around him. Most of the time he would wish he hadn't because of the naughty things that everyone would discuss. But this time one conversation was going on behind him sparked his interest as he mindlessly moved forward with the line while trying to listen.

"Did you see the new guy? He's so hot and he has green eyes. That's so amazing."

"Geez, you make it seem like you've never seen green eyes."

"But not like his. They're different. It's like they aren't your regular green eyes. You can see little specs or something floating in them."

"You're crazy."

"Have you seen them?"

"No."

"Well then don't judge me."

"What would you like?" Carlos was caught off guard by the lunch lady.

"Um...a corndog please." The lady sighed as she put the food on his tray. Carlos' mind went back to what he heard after he left the line. They said that the guys eyes were green, just like in his dream.

What if this was the actual guy from his dreams?

Carlos couldn't help the smile that came to his face at the thought as he sat down at an empty table. Then Guitar Dude said that reoccurring dreams are powerful and Jett said that it meant true love. Carlos took a bite of his corndog as he thought about the guy. He wish he could talk to him but Guitar Dude said that he shouldn't run up to him and tell him that. But he didn't have any way of approaching the mystery man.

Carlos all but gasped when he looked up from his food to find the mystery man walking past him. He looked over the boys features. He looked exactly like the one in his dreams. Carlos' eyes were quickly drawn to the shiny object on the boy's hand. It was a ring.

As Carlos looked at it longer he recognized it to be...a lady bug. Carlos dropped his corndog, which was luckily saved by the lunch tray. He didn't know what to do. He could really use Guitar Dude right now to tell him what to do. Carlos watched him make his way though the cafeteria with the guy who's been following him all day.

Carlos began to worry if the guy was his boyfriend but that quickly left his mind when he noticed how he hasn't seen any affection or touching. Carlos looked at them in confusion as they walked out of the back doors. He began to wonder if he should follow them or just sit there. His eyes traveled to a person and he gasped.

"Guitar Dude?" Guitar Dude just smiled as he made his way over.

"I had to make sure you didn't stalk the guy or anything." He said as he sat down with the latino.

"B-But you'll get in trouble."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it." Carlos bit his lip and looked around for anyone in authority and Guitar Dude sighed. Telling Carlos not to worry about something was like stabbing someone and telling them not to bleed, he just couldn't help it.

"So something tells me that something's on your mind." Guitar Dude said, changing the subject.

"He looks exactly like the guy in my dreams." Carlos sighed, looking down at his try.

"So why are you so sad?"

"Because I don't know what to do. What if I'm suppose to be with him?"

"If you're suppose to be with him then it will happen soon enough. You can still go talk to him."

"He's not here now."

"Where did he go?"

"He went out the back door."

"Hmm. That's odd." Guitar Dude said as if he was thinking.

"I'm surprised you didn't follow him."

"I wanted to but I remembered what you told me."

"I'm glad you remembered, I mean, in Cinderella did she run up to the prince and beg to be his wife?"

"No, her step sisters did."

"Exactly."

Carlos gasped before he started speaking, "I don't want to be a step-sister. I want to be Cinderella."

"Don't worry, calm down. You aren't a step-sister but I tell you what, that guy could really be your prince charming."

"You think so!"

"Yeah, I mean, he seems nice, even though we haven't said a word to him."

"I just know he's really nice. He was in my dream."

"Did you guys ever talk in your dream?" Carlos frowned and shook his head.

"Maybe we will the next time I go to sleep." Guitar Dude noticed a change in his friend's stance when he mentioned going to sleep. He figured it was because he would be going home.

"Are you thinking about your father?" Carlos didn't speak, only nodded his head, still looking down.

"Don't think so much about it. He's a jerk."

"But I don't know how I'm going to go to sleep without my toys."

"Did he take Mr. Snuggles?"

"He tried to but my mom got it back."

"Well, you can go to sleep with him right?"

"I can but it won't be the same."

"Everything's going to get better with time, Carlos. I promise."

"I just want to be grown up so he can be happy and proud."

"Carlos, you can't please everyone. Some people aren't going to like you."

"But why?" Guitar Dude could really hear the pain in the latino's voice when he said that.

"Because some people don't like boys that like other boys. They don't think it's right."

"Do you think my daddy is one of those people?"

"I don't know, you never told him and he hasn't said anything about me and Jett."

"Do you think he'll leave like your dad?"

"No, my dad was an ass and a drunk." Guitar Dude told him, sternly.

"Your dad isn't like that." He assured Carlos.

"Do you think I should tell him?"

"Well, you've told your mom so it's only fair that you tell him. But you can wait as long as you want."

Carlos nodded before the bell rang again, signaling lunch was over.

* * *

As Carlos walked from the school building he was looking for the mystery guy of his dreams. He had been waiting all day just to see him and he was finally going to talk to him. That is if he saw him. He walked to where his mother dropped him off and on the side of the school there was a tree that was the beginning of the forest. Sitting under the tree was the mystery man. He was rubbing the grass and pushing it through his fingers but not pulling it from the ground. It looked like he was doing something but Carlos couldn't tell from where he was standing. Carlos eyes moved to a guy that was leaning against the tree as well. It was the guy that has always been following him.

"You know staring at him isn't a good way to start out right." Carlos heard someone say from behind him. He turned to see it was Jett.

"Well, I can't go talk to him."

"You shouldn't stare at him though."

"But he looks exactly like the guy in my dreams."

"Did this guy have a name in your dream?"

"No, we never talked before."

"Well, I got some news for you." Jett said, smiling when the latino's eyes lit up.

"Please tell me."

"His name is Kendall and the guy that's always with him is Dak."

"Kendall sounds so dreamy."

"Oh and don't worry, Dak isn't in a relationship with him either."

"Yay!" Carlos said loud enough to get their attention. He ducked behind Jett and saw Guitar Dude making his way over.

"What's going on?"

"I just told Carlos that I found out the man of his dreams name is Kendall and he's single."

"How did you find this out?"

"I asked him." Jett said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He's coming over here." Carlos squealed, grabbing onto the back of Jett's shirt.

"Carlos calm down and stand up straight. When he comes over here say hi and don't be awkward." Guitar Dude instructed.

"But I'm scared."

"You've wanted to talk to him all day and now you're scared?" Jett asked.

"Yes, I don't know what to-"

"Hi, You're Jett correct?" Carlos froze and Guitar Dude pulled him in his direction and turned him around to face Kendall. Carlos almost gasped at how beautiful the man of his dreams looked close up. He mentally reminded himself that his name was Kendall.

"Yes and this is my friend Carlos and my boyfriend Guitar Dude."

"Guitar Dude?" He asked.

"Yeah." Guitar Dude said, holding up his guitar.

"Oh, that makes sense." Carlos was mesmerized by this guy and he wanted to speak but nothing was coming out.

"Well, I'm Kendall and this is my..friend-best friend, sorry, Dak." The boy gave a wave and continued looking on his phone.

"Sorry, he doesn't work well with huma-" Kendall gave an 'oof' when Dak elbowed him.

"I mean, he isn't a people person. My apologies."

"So, Kendall, you've met my boyfriend before?" Guitar Dude asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes, we briefly conversed before I had to departu-" Dak hit him on his shoulder and Kendall gave a slight cough.

"I mean, we talked before I had to go to lunch."

"Oh, well, it was nice meeting you Kendall and Dak. Maybe we can hang out some time soon." Guitar Dude said as he placed a hand on his boyfriend's lower back and began to guide him away to wait for Carlos' mom. Dak and Kendall turned around and watched them.

"Kendall, you need to work on your teenage slang. Don't pronounce your words so proper."

"But that's the way I was taught. Why do these humans have to be so difficult?"

"It's because they-" Dak stopped talking and turned around to see the small latino boy still standing there.

"Hey, why did you stop talk-" Kendall turned and stared down at the latino boy.

Carlos couldn't help but stare into the blonde's eyes. They had to be the most beautiful green eyes in the world. He felt like he was in his dream all over again and there was only him and Kendall standing there. Guitar Dude and Jett were already making their way to the spot where they waited for Mrs. Garcia to come pick up Carlos when they realized that the small latino wasn't even with them.

"Oh god, he's just staring at him." Jett noticed when they looked behind them.

"Carlos!" The guitarist yelled, snapping Carlos out of his daze. Carlos felt himself blush madly as he said goodbye to Kendall and made his way over to his friends.

"Look, Kendall's blushing too." Jett told his boyfriend.

When Carlos reached them he pulled his hands to his face in shame.

"Carlos?"

"I ruined it." Both boys could hear the sadness in the latino's voice when he said that.

"You didn't ruin anything." Jett assured him but the latino still nodded before he sniffed.

"Carlos, don't cry." The brunette said, pulling Carlos in for a hug. Carlos said something but it was muffled by his hands and Jett's chest.

"What was that?"

"I-I just ruined everything because I stared at him. He probably thinks I'm weird an-and I'm a step-sister now."

Jett gave him a confused look but Guitar Dude stepped in. He guided Carlos over to the steps near them and told him to sit. He kneeled in front of the boy and pulled his hands away from his eyes. Carlos had tears streaming down his face and he couldn't seem to pull it together.

"Carlos, you are in no way a step-sister. In fact, what I saw with you and Kendall was truly a Cinderella moment. You blushed, he blushed and you two looked adorable. Don't ever doubt yourself like that. Especially not now because he likes you."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Guitar Dude assured him. Carlos smiled at his friend and pulled him in for a hug.

"You guys are amazing." The small latino told them.

"Aww." They heard someone say. They all turned to see Mrs. Garcia, who had just pulled up.

"You three look like the best of friends."

"That's because we are." Jett said, laughing.

"Hello, Mrs. Garcia." Both Guitar Dude and Jett said.

"Hi mommy." Carlos said as he walked towards her car.

"Do you two want a ride?" Mrs. Garcia offered the couple.

"No thank you, I brought my car." Jett told her.

"Okay, see you boys later."

"Bye." They said in unison before the woman drove off. Her eyes moved to her son and she noticed that he looked like he was crying.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him while maintaining her eyes on the road.

"It's fine now. I just got upset because I thought I did something wrong." Carlos said before he reached down and grabbed his forgotten school lunch.

"Don't eat that and what happened? Did it have something to do with the guy from this morning?" Carlos frowned as he closed the lunchbox before he nodded his head.

"Carlos, please tell me it wasn't like that time at Chuck-"

"No, it wasn't like that. I just embarrassed myself."

"How?"

"Well, Jett talked to him and found out that his name is Kendall and he's single. After school, Kendall came up to us and introduce himself to me and Guitar Dude. Jett introduced us and I got lost in his eyes. Oh oh, you remember when I told you about the lady bug?" Mrs. Garcia wanted to go back to the 'getting lost in his eyes' thing but she just nodded her head.

"He has a ring on that looks like a lady bug."

"Wow, that sounds really weird."

"No, that's amazing and it means that he could be the guy from my dream, he looks just like him."

"Carlos, you know I love you imagination and all but you can't just dream about people and expect them to love you."

"Mom, I know that but the thing is he's been in two of them and I had never met him until now." The woman was surprised at that.

"So you've never seen him before but he showed up in your dreams twice?" Carlos eagerly nodded his head.

"That is amazing." She agreed.

"Now, back to the whole 'getting lost in his eyes' thing. How did that happen?" Carlos couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"Guitar Dude and Jett walked away and I stayed there staring at him. He didn't notice me at first because he turned with Guitar Dude and Jett but his friend Dak stopped talking to him about something and they both looked at me. I couldn't stop staring at Kendall and Guitar Dude called me and that's when I noticed that I had been staring at him."

"So why did you start crying?" The woman asked as they turned on their street.

"Because I was staring at him like a step-sister and I don't want to be that."

"Huh? Step-sister."

"Guitar Dude said that if he's my prince charming then I need to be like Cinderella and not like a step-sister."

"Oh." The woman said, nodding her head, understanding.

"But I don't think I want him to be my prince charming anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to see him as much because he would be doing his prince-ly duties."

"So what do you want him to be?"

"I just want him to be my boyfriend." Carlos said as he grabbed his items while Mrs. Garcia pulled into the driveway.

The older woman was happy that Carlos was over the whole prince thing because she didn't want to have to tell him that that wasn't going to happen. They both stepped out of the car and into the house. Just like always, the woman would help Carlos with his homework as she worked on dinner.

"Carlos, finish up the last few problems while I go change. If you can't solve one then skip over it and I'll help you when I come back." Carlos nodded his head while still looking down at the paper.

Once the older woman was gone, he got up and went over to the stove to see what she was cooking. Normally, she would tell him to stay focus and not worry about food but she wasn't there. He reached for the pot handle, forgetting that it was hot, and tried to take the lid off. When he touched it, his free hand flew to his mouth as he bit it to keep from screaming.

He quickly pulled his hand away and wiped it on his pants, only for it to hurt more. He knew he had to do something before his mom came back and saw him. He cut on the sink and held his hand under it but it only helped a little. When he cut the water of his hand still hurt. He wondered if they had anything for his hand in the hall closet.

"We have to. Everything's in there." Carlos said to himself as he made his way to the hall closet.

He tried to be quiet so he wouldn't get his mother's attention. When he opened it his eyes began to scan each and every product they had. Most of it was typical medicine she would give him when he got sick. He saw something that looked like it could help him but it was on the highest shelf. He stood on his tippy-toes to try and reach it.

He bit his lip as he stood on one of the shelves, bringing him a little closet to the object. He almost had it when he heard his parents room door open. He gasped when he felt the shelf he was standing on gave way.

"Carlos!" Mrs. Garcia, yelled in shock as she helplessly watched her son fall to the ground.

She gasped when the contents of the closet began to fall out and land on her son. Carlos covered his face with his arm as small bottles and boxes rained down on him. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. In a matter of seconds, Mrs. Garcia was over by her son, pushing the bottles and boxes out of the way.

"Carlos are you okay?"

Carlos sat up while nodding his head, trying to fight back his tears because of the pain in his hand. He had to tell her.

"I-I hurt my hand and I was trying to get something for it but then this happened."

"How did you hurt your hand?" Instead of telling her he just showed her his hand.

"Carlos, did you touch the pot?" He nodded his head while he tried to not cry, knowing he was in trouble.

"Hold on, I think we have something for this. Just remember to use a pot holder next time." She told him as she looked through the mess on the floor. She grabbed a tube of something and a little box. Carlos watched as she spread the ointment on his hand before she wrapped it for him.

"Go finish your homework before it's time for dinner." Carlos got up off the floor and followed his mother's orders while she cleaned up the mess.

* * *

"Did I break the closet?" Carlos asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"No, that bottom shelf has always been able to pop out of place. That's all it did. Those shelves aren't for standing on, you here?" Carlos nodded his head as he finished up his work, glad that he wasn't in much trouble.

When Mr. Garcia walked in the house, Carlos was putting his things back into his book bag while Mrs. Garcia was making plates for everyone. Mr. Garcia made his way into the kitchen and kissed his wife on the cheek.

Mrs. Garcia just let him do it, although she didn't lean into it like she normally did. She was too nervous about the conversation that was going to happen during dinner. She wasn't nervous for her but more for Carlos. Mr. Garcia acknowledged his son's hand and Mrs. Garcia explained what happened.

Everyone sat down at the dinner table and began to eat. Guitar Dude's words kept replaying in his head. He knew he had to tell his father at some point. He knew his mother was behind him no matter what so that helped.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Mrs. Garcia asked, trying to get things from being quiet.

"It was okay." Mr. Garcia said. Carlos looked at his mother and he nodded his head. The woman nodded and smiled at her son.

"My day was great. I got to hang out with Dak and Guitar Dude before school started and at lunch." Mrs. Garcia caught on to how this conversation was going to happen and quickly kept it going.

"Oh, how are Dak and Guitar Dude?"

"They're awesome."

"They're wonderful boys, don't you think so honey?"

"Yeah, I guess. They act a little strange together like they're-"

"A couple." Mrs. Garcia finished.

"Yeah."

"Because they are. They have been for two years now. Right Carlos?" Carlos nodded his head and smiled.

"I hope you find love like them, Carlos."

"If he ever grows up." Mr. Garcia added, staring at his food. The comment kind of knocked Carlos off and he was about to quit but he felt his mother's comforting hand on his, edging him to go on.

"Well, I actually met someone today."

"Really? You here that honey?" Mrs. Garcia asked her husband. His interest definitely sparked after that.

"Really?" He asked his son. Carlos nodded his head, nervously biting his lip.

"Wait, why do you seem nervous about it. It's perfectly fine. Tell me, what's her name?" Carlos looked down at his plate before he took a deep breath. He looked over at his mom and she smiled at him before she glanced at her husband.

"Well, actually Dad. It-It's a guy." Carlos waited for his father to say something but he just stared at him in shock.

"Well, that's great Carlos. It doesn't matter what gender they are. As long as you're happy, right honey?" Mr. Garcia seemed frozen until he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

"_Right_ honey." Mrs. Garcia said through gritted teeth as she glared at her husband.

"Um, excuse me for a minute." The man said, getting up and walking out the back door, heading into the back yard. Mrs. Garcia looked like she was about to explode.

"Carlos, why don't you go and get ready for bed while I talk to your father." Carlos nodded and grabbed his plate. He placed it in the sink and headed upstairs.

After his shower, he put on his pajamas and grabbed Mr. Snuggles from his book bag, giving the bear a kiss on the forehead after he climbed into his bed. He didn't know what was going through his father's head. He hoped that everything would be okay and his father wasn't mad, just shocked. Carlos was laying down when he heard the back door slam. He sat up and clutched Mr. Snuggles close to his chest.

"You are so unbelievable!"

"What?!"

"What the hell do you mean what?! Your son opened up to you and told you a secret and you just get up and walk outside!"

"What was I suppose to do?!"

"TELL HIM THAT THE GENDER DOESN'T MATTER!"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL IT DOES! YOU KNOW YOU WANT GRANDCHILDREN! AND HIM BEING GAY ISN'T GOING TO GET YOU THAT!"

"HE CAN STILL HAVE CHILDREN! He can adopt! He can get a surrogate! There are multiple ways he can get children! But I tell you one thing. He only has one father and all he wants to do is impress you. You wanted him to grow up and that's what he's trying to do. Do you know what he told me? He told me that he thinks that you don't love him."

"He's my son, of course I love him."

"You say that but you aren't showing it. Instead of telling him to grow up, why don't you do a little growing up yourself. He's your son and if you love him as much as you say you do then learn to love him whether he's gay or not."

Carlos could hear his mother coming up the steps and he couldn't help but cry. If he hadn't said anything then his parents wouldn't be fighting. He squeezed Mr. Snuggles closer to him as he drifted off to sleep.

_Carlos found himself standing where he was before he woke up. He was looking down at his bare feet in the grass with flowers around him. He felt someone's soft hand on his chin, leaning his head up as a tear escaped his eye. His eyes connected with Kendall's green one's just like at school as Kendall's thumb wiped his tear away. _

_Carlos couldn't help but smile at the taller boy, getting himself lost in his mesmerizing eyes. Kendall leaned forward and connected their lips in a gentle but also passionate kiss. Carlos couldn't believe what just happened and how the blonde's lips were so soft against his. Kendall laced their fingers together but pulled back when he felt something on Carlos' hand. He brought Carlos' hand up and kissed the bandage that was wrapped around it. Carlos gasped when the material fell from his hand and turned into tiny particles that disappeared as the wind blew. _

_"Te amo." The blonde spoke, lacing their fingers together. _

_"Te amo." Carlos said, smiling as the wind blew again as everything faded away._

Carlos opened his eyes to see that he was in his room. He sat up, moving Mr. Snuggles over a little, and looked at the time. It was time for him to get up. He reached for his blanket and as he slowly woke up he realized that the bandage wasn't on his hand anymore. He pulled the blanket back and looked at his sheets to see if he slept on it. When he didn't feel pain in his hand by moving the blanket he turned it over and looked at his palm.

"Te amo." Flashed across the palm of his hand in cursive and he gasped. First he hurt his hand in his dream, then in real life. His dreams are becoming reality. He blushed when he realized that meant that Kendall would be kissing him soon.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not going to lie the whole pot hand burning thing wasn't apart of the plot but I kept it in and just tried to make it look like it was suppose to be there LOL. I am really excited to type this story and also see everyone's reaction. I also want to add that the "Te amo." Thing isn't spanish. It's latin which is Kendall's native language, it will be explained later on. I thought it was funny that it's the exact same as in spanish. Same spelling and meaning. I probably shouldn't have told you that because now you guys are going to use translate for everything that isn't english. But I know that the way it's spelled when I type it in english is different when you translate from Latin to English. Okay, I need to shut up before I say too much. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: UGH! I am in love with this story, I got so excited for this chapter that I was doing more talking about it than typing it. Big things going down this chapter. I'll shut up before I give something away and let you guys read. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" Carlos said, running downstairs and into the kitchen to see his mom packing his lunch.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Look!" Carlos exclaimed showing her his hand.

"Carlos, there's nothing there."

"I know!"

"Are you feeling well today?" She asked, putting her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine." He said, brushing her hand away. "You remember yesterday when I hurt my hand?"

"Yeah."

"Well, look." Mrs. Garcia's eyes widened in shock as she looked at Carlos' palm.

"How did this heal so fast?" The woman asked him.

"It happened in my dream and when I woke up it was like this."

"Carlos, I'm serious."

"Me too. Mom, you have to believe me."

"Believe you for what?" Mr. Garcia asked, walking into the kitchen. Carlos knew that he shouldn't tell his father but he was too excited to not tell him.

"When I went to sleep, I had a dream that this guy fixed my hand and got rid of the bandages. When I woke up this morning my hand was like this." Mr. Garcia looked from his son to his wife. He nodded his head with a smile.

"That's nice son." He patted the boy on his head and moved to the fridge.

"You guys don't believe me, do you?" Carlos asked, instead of waiting for the answer he just went back upstairs and got ready for school. A few minutes later, he came back downstairs with his book bag, ready to go. He barely spoke until he got into the car with Mrs. Garcia.

"Carlos, I hate seeing you down like this. I know-"

"You guys don't believe me. I bet you think I'm crazy."

"We don't think you're crazy."

"Yes you do. I saw the way you looked at each other a-and I heard you arguing last night. Daddy doesn't like that I like boys."

"Carlos, we do not think you are crazy, for one. Two, your father is coming around."

"Okay." Carlos said, ending the conversation as he stared blankly down at his lunch box. Mrs. Garcia let out a sigh when she saw the sad look on her son's face. They pulled up at the school and Carlos said his goodbye before getting out, making sure to grab his lunch this time. The woman sighed again before driving away.

Carlos made his way towards Guitar Dude, who was standing outside strumming his guitar. He stopped when he saw the boy's face. He patted the seat next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I told my dad and he doesn't like it that I like boys."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He didn't say anything but my mom started yelling at him and they yelled at each other." Carlos told him.

"That's shouldn't get you this upset. Something else is wrong isn't it." Carlos nodded before he spoke.

"Last night, I wanted to see what my mom was cooking so I grabbed the top and it burned my hand. I went into the closet to try to get a bandage or something but I knocked all of the stuff out. My mom found out and she helped me get the stuff for my hand before she wrapped it. When I went to sleep, my hand was still wrapped but I had a dream that Kendall fixed it by kissing my hand. I woke up and my hand was fixed and the bandage was gone."

"Woah, that's freaky."

"But when I told my parents, they didn't believe me. I thought my mom would at least but she didn't."

"It does sound a little too good to be true. But I do believe you." Guitar Dude told him.

"At least someone does."

"Come on, let's just head to class."

Both boys stood up and headed inside the school building. Just before the door could close, Carlos looked back and saw Kendall and his friend Dak coming into the building as well. A fair amount of blush appeared over the latino's face as he remembered the words in his dream.

"Te amo." He whispered mostly to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Carlos made his way into lunch with his lunch box in hand. He saw Guitar Dude and Dak sitting at the table. The brunette with the longer hair was strumming away at his guitar while his boyfriend rocked from side to side. Carlos joined them at the table and they greeted him with a smile before Jett leaned over and fed Guitar Dude some of his food. Carlos opened his lunch box and began eating his lunched that was packed by his mother. He smiled at the contents, liking the choices. He quickly reached for the chocolate pudding and began eating.

Lunch was about halfway over and Carlos was fairly finished with his lunch. He ate his sandwich, his apples, chocolate pudding, and was in the middle of drinking his juice. A few people looked at him when they noticed he had a sippy cup but they eventually turned back around and finished their lunch. Well, after Jett glared at them. Carlos put his cup back into his lunch box but not before Lucy got a look at it as she walked past. She handed her tray to one of her followers as the boys of the table looked up at her.

Jett immediately glared while Guitar Dude just glanced at her over the top of his shades. Carlos on the other hand just looked back down. That is, until she started speaking to him.

"Do you really have a lunch box?" She asked him. He looked up at her and nodded his head, hoping that's all she wanted. But of course, it wasn't.

"What do you want?" Jett asked her.

"Nothing from you." She said before turning her attention back to Carlos.

"Oh my god." She said, reaching into his lunch box and pulling out his sippy cup. "Is this what I think this is? Carlos Garcia is drinking out of a sippy cup."

"Yes, it's the only one I have left." He explained just before the girls standing in front of him barked out their high-pitched laughs. His eyes moved from Jett to Guitar Dude back to the brunette with red highlights holding his sippy cup.

"He's obviously not phased by your ignorance so can you just give him his cup back and leave." Guitar Dude said, stopping his strumming.

"Look, hippie, no one gives two shits about what you say. Besides, who still has a sippy cup?"

"I do." Carlos told her, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So give it back and beat it."

"Look, hippie's boyfriend. You don't control anyone a-"

"And you think you do? Just because you got your little minions behind you." All of the girls behind Lucy gasped before flipping their hair.

"You need to learn some respect."

"You probably don't even know how to spell respect, so I doubt you deserve it."

"Can you just give him the cup and move on with your lunch?" Guitar Dude asked, noticing that they were causing a little scene.

"Well, I was but you can't seem to tame that beast of yours." Lucky jumped back a little when Jett stood up but Guitar Dude pulled him back down.

"So now- ew! It's dripping!"

"You are holding it upside down, idiot." Jett told her as he sat down.

Carlos gasped when Lucy threw the cup behind her in disgust as one of her minions brought out a baby wipe. The latino jumped up out of his seat to see the cup flying through the air. He covered his mouth to suppress the sharp gasp as a hand reached out and caught it. He immediately blushed when he noticed who caught it.

"Kendall." Jett said in slight shock as the blonde walked over with the blue cup in his hand.

"I think it would be best if you leave, now." Kendall told Lucy as she wiped her hand.

"Fine." She said, turning and walking away.

"Ugh, I can't stand her."

"Calm down." Guitar Dude told his boyfriend before they both turned their attention to their friend.

"I believe this belongs to you." Kendall said, handing the cup to Carlos as Dak walked up behind him.

"Thank you." Carlos said, blushing as he reached for his cup. His hand came in contact with Kendall's and it seemed like the rest of the world vanished away as they stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly everything changed and Carlos recognized it as the same location as his dream.

Kendall gasped and everything faded back to the cafeteria. Carlos was in shock, he had no idea what was going on. He followed Kendall's glance when it moved to the ring on the blonde's finger. Carlos' eyes widened when he saw the ring rocking back and forth.

"It's happening." Kendall said, turning towards Dak.

"Let's go." Dak said, grabbing Carlos' other arm, pulling him towards the back doors.

"Wait, what?" Jett asked.

Carlos looked back and saw both of his friends getting up and coming after him. Everyone else just looked before turning back to their lunch. The back doors swung open and Carlos didn't know what was going on. They both pulled him into the forest behind the school and Carlos could hear his friends running after him.

"What's going on?!" Carlos asked as he was pulled through the trees.

"I think this is the spot." Dak said as he let go of Carlos' hand. Kendall spun him around and he was able to see Guitar Dude and Jett running over.

Dak was whispering something as put his hands in front of him and Carlos could see something glowing in front of his hands. The glow spread all around him and Kendall before it began to rise. Dak dropped his hands before looking around. Carlos watched as Guitar Dude and Jett came to a stop when they saw the glow. They reached out and touched it but to them it felt like glass.

"Carlos! Can you hear us?!"

"Yes and I'm scared."

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jett yelled at Dak.

"Something special is about to happen. We promise you that your friend isn't in danger. Now please, be quiet."

"FUCK THAT! I-" Jett suddenly stopped talking when Guitar Dude's hand covered his mouth.

"Look." He told him.

Inside the force field, Kendall looked down at Carlos and smiled.

"I'm sorry if we scared you but this isn't something that you want to happen when a lot of people are around."

"Wait, what's going to happen?"

"Just watch." The blonde said before he looked down at his ring.

The metal lady bug vigorously moved on Kendall's finger before it popped off the band. There was a small clinging sound as the lady bug began to flutter its metal wings. Carlos watched in amazement as the bug flew around him and Kendall, landing on the latino's right ring finger. Carlos felt Kendall's hands squeezed his and before he could ask why, the lady bug bit down on his finger.

"Ow!" Carlos screamed and tried to move but Kendall held his hands tight.

A silver ring band magically circled around Carlos' finger before the lady bug began to move again. As she circled around Carlos' hand, she moved up his arm, diagonally circling around his forearm, creating a path. Carlos winced as the metal dug into his skin, following the path, burning as it grew, following the lady bug's movements.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." Kendall said trying to comfort the boy.

"I-It hurts." Carlos said as the metal lady bug circled around his shoulder and went the opposite way, back down his arm, crossing over the metal path it made on its way up, creating an X over the spots.

The lady bug made her way around Carlos' wrist before going back to his ring finger. Carlos stared down at the design the lady bug created in shock. Guitar Dude and Jett had their faces pressed up against the glass like force field, staring intensely.

"Did you see that?" Jett asked him.

"T-The lady bug made that metal thingy on his arm. It goes all the way up to his shoulder. It looks so cool."

"I know right."

Both boys gasped when a gold hue appeared on the grass below Carlos and Kendall. The blonde couldn't stop smiling as he stared down at Carlos, who was staring into Kendall's green eyes. Carlos watched as Kendall took a step back before he heard fluttering.

Large wings sprung out of Kendall's back and Carlos couldn't do anything but gasp in sheer amazement. Kendall's wings were a dark forest green with silver at the tip of each feather and silver outlining the wings. Carlos watched as the wings surrounded him and Kendall. The only thing the latino could see was Kendall and his wings. The height of them, making it impossible for him to see anything else. All of the silver on Kendall's wings, slowly changed into gold as the hue from the ground below them, moved up. Carlos gasped when the silver band on his arm changed into gold as well.

His eyes widened when gold unrecognizable figures that looked like a foreign language began to appear on each one of Kendall's feathers. He turned to look at all of them before they grew too bright to look at but in a flash they were gone and Kendall winced. Carlos jumped when Kendall's wings retracted. He blushed when he realized that because of his wings coming out, Kendall ruined his shirt and was currently taking it off.

To keep himself from staring, Carlos looked down at the lady bug that rested on his ring finger, now gold as the rest of his armband. Dak walked over and handed Kendall another shirt with a smile on his face. He reached into his bag and pulled out a long sleeve sweater.

"Put this on. It'll hide the galbeum." He told Carlos, handing him the white sweater.

"Hide the what?"

"It means armband." Kendall told him after he put on his shirt as the force field slowly began to fade. Unaware of this happening, Guitar Dude and Jett continued on leaning before Guitar Dude fell forward with a yelp, Jett following him.

Kendall held out his hang and both boys stopped before they hit the ground. Kendall pushed his palm towards them and they were moved back into a standing position. Both of their eyes were widened in shock when they realized they weren't going to hit the ground.

"You're allowed to step forward now." Dak told them as their feet touched back to the ground. They rushed over to Carlos and both of them pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh god, we didn't know what was happening. We were so scared." Jett told him.

"Are you okay?" Guitar Dude asked him as he looked at the gold armband.

"I'm fine, it just hurts a little." When Kendall heard that he placed his hand on Carlos arm and whispered something.

"How's that?" He asked, removing his hand.

"It feels better, thank you."

"Okay, I have a few question." Jett announced, looking from Kendall to Dak and Guitar Dude gave his boyfriend a knowing look.

"Okay, I have questions, don't know if they're a few." Kendall opened his mouth to speak but everyone stopped when they heard a phone ringing. Everyone turned to Dak and he looked in his bag, retrieving his phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, it just happened. Okay, I'll tell him." Dak said before he hung up.

"What is it?" Kendall asked the brunette.

"Your mother would like to see you."

"Your mom?" Carlos asked the blonde.

"Yes, it's an extremely big deal. Don't worry, I will be back to explain everything very soon."

"Well, why can't he go with you?" Jett asked.

"My mother isn't exactly here on Earth and I would like to explain things to him before taking him along with me."

"So what does he do now?" Guitar Dude asked.

"He will have to stay here until Kendall returns. He will have to act like this is an ordinary day until he returns." Carlos nodded at Dak's words before the brunette gestured towards the sweater he was holding.

"Put that sweater on and don't take it off. If you run into trouble you will always have your guardians with you."

"Who's that?"

"You will find out when the time comes. Now, we have to go, please, head back to the learning facility." Dak told them and they turned to walk away.

"Wait." Kendall said, grabbing Carlos' hand.

"I've been wanting to do this." He whispered as he leaned in.

Carlos gave a slight gasp before their lips connected in an extremely passionate kiss, reminding Carlos of his dream and Kendall's soft lips. When they broke apart, Kendall grabbed Carlos' hand and brought it close to his lips before he kissed it.

"Te amo." Kendall said, making Carlos blush and Jett gasp.

"We have to go, you can't keep your mother waiting." Dak told the blonde.

Kendall reluctantly let go of Carlos' hand before he let Dak pull him away. The three boys watched as Dak and Kendall's wings fluttered out of their backs and lifted them off of the ground. Kendall turned around and waved at Carlos before shooting off into the sky along with Dak.

"That was a pretty shade of brown." Jett said, commenting on the color of Dak's wings.

"Carlos?" Guitar Dude asked, getting the attention of his small friend. Carlos turned towards them and they saw tears building up in his eyes.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Jett asked as they moved to hug him.

"I don't know, I just- I miss him already."

"Everything's going to be okay. He's coming back. Come on, let's get back to the cafeteria."

"Wait, don't forget about the sweater." Guitar Dude reminded Carlos. He stopped and put the sweater on before continuing to move with them.

* * *

"He told him he loved him." Jett told his boyfriend as they waited for Carlos' mother to come pick him up.

"Yeah but that didn't sound like spanish though."

"I know but it was similar and the way he said it. It had to be I love you."

"Kendall's got some explaining to do."

"I know right."

Both boys stopped talking when Mrs. Garcia pulled up. They turned to see Carlos still sitting on the steps behind them, staring down at the gold lady bug on his finger with his hood on.

"Carlos, your mom's here." Jett told the boy while Guitar Dude greeted her. He walked over to him and kneeled down to his level.

"Carlos." Carlos looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" He nodded his head.

"Your mom's here." Carlos' stood up and headed to her car.

"Don't forget to call us if something happens." Guitar Dude reminded him before he climbed into the car.

The whole ride to the house was silent and Carlos had his sleeves pulled over his hands. Mrs. Garcia didn't say anything because she knew her son was probably upset with her for not believing him. They pulled up to the house and Carlos got out of the car and walked up to the door. Mrs. Garcia unlocked the door and let him go in first. He sat his book bag down while Mrs. Garcia started on dinner. About an hour of silence later, Mrs. Garcia finally took the initiative to speak.

"So how was school?" She asked him and he looked up at her like a deer in headlights as he sat at the dinning table, doing his homework.

"Is everything okay?"

"Umm, yeah." He said, pulling on the sleeves of the sweater.

"Where did you get that sweater from?"

"Umm, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Carlos, just because I didn't believe you about your dream doesn't mean I won't believe you now."

"What if it has something to do with my dreams?"

"Carlos." Mrs. Garcia said, giving him a stern look.

"You said that you would always believe me."

"I know but you're really starting to scare me with all of this dream nonsense."

"It's not nonsense, it's real."

"Carlos, I am trying to- you know what? Nevermind, I'll just assume you got it from Jett or Guitar Dude." Mrs. Garcia said, as she continued to make dinner. Carlos put his completed homework back in his bag and headed upstairs.

Once he was in his room, he took off the sweater and stared at the armband in the mirror. It wasn't stiff on his arm like he thought it would be, instead, it moved with his skin. He wiggled his fingers and looked at the lady bug, waiting for it to move. It just sat there on his finger.

He laid on his bed with a sigh as he held the sweater, close to him. Mr. Snuggles was downstairs in his book bag so he had to improvise. He was a little more tired than usual since his homework took longer for him to do. He wasn't really paying attention his last class because he couldn't stop thinking about what happened at lunch. He wondered how long Kendall would be gone. Not to mention, where he went. Carlos just couldn't seem to grasp everything that was going on. All he knows is he got this thing on his arm that was painful to get and the guy of his dreams loves him.

Apparently, going through everything that happened today took longer than he thought when he heard his name being called by his father.

"When did he get home?" Carlos asked as he put his sweater back on and headed downstairs.

"Hello, son." Mr. Garcia said, patting his son's head as he walked pass.

"Hi." Carlos said, making his way to his seat at the dinner table. His eyes widened when he saw Mr. Snuggles' head poking out of his book bag. He quickly zipped it up before his father realized. He jumped when he saw a flash of gold and pulled the sleeves of his sweater down.

"Hey, where did you get the new sweater." Mr. Garcia asked and Mrs. Garcia sighed.

"He won't tell me the truth. I think one of his friends gave it to him."

"Well, it is a little big on him."

"A little, it's covering his hands."

"Either way, Carlos, you have to take it off. No sweaters at the dinner table." He said before looking down at his plate.

Carlos' eyes widened and he gripped on the cuffs. Mrs. Garcia began to serve their plates and once she was finished both her and her husband turned to their son.

"Carlos, your father told you to take the sweater off."

"B-But I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, um, I'm cold." He said, faking a shiver.

"You'll heat up once you began to eat. Sweater off. Now." Mr. Garcia told him. Carlos jumped slightly when he saw his mother reaching for him.

"I'm just going to feel your head, no need to be jumpy." The woman told him before she moved forward, reaching over the table to feel her son's head.

"You don't feel warm. But you do seemed to be acting strange." Carlos heard his book bag fall over and he looked to see Mr. Snuggles head poking out of his book bag.

'That's strange, I thought I closed that.' Carlos thought to himself.

"What's that?" Mr. Garcia asked. Carlos quickly reached to close the bag but when he heard his father's gasp he knew it was too late.

"I threw that bear out. How did you get it?" Before Carlos could speak, Mr. Garcia waved him off. "Nevermind, just take the sweater off so we can eat. We can deal with that later."

"I can't take the sweater off."

"Carlos, if you don't take that sweater off you are going to bed hungry."

"B-But."

Carlos looked to his mother for some support but she just looked at her husband in shock. Carlos gulped before he brought one arm inside his sweater. He did the same with the other and his heart was pounding. He didn't know how they were going to react. More importantly, he didn't know what was going to happen because he was told to not take the sweater off. He curled his fingers around the ends of the sweater before he pulled it over his head.

Once the sweater was off, Mr. Garcia looked back down at his food before something shiny caught his eye. He looked up and his eyes widened at the gold accessory on Carlos' arm.

"What the hell is that?" The man asked while his wife just stared, wide-eyed. Carlos attempted to hide his whole arm behind his back before he realized it was impossible to hide it from both of his parents.

"Carlos!" Mr. Garcia hissed. Carlos stared at his father like a deer in headlights.

"Is that another one of your toys?"

Carlos was completely stuck, he didn't know what to say. If he said no, then he would have to explain where he got it from. He couldn't really tell them the truth because they would think he was crazy. If he said yes, then his father would grow even more angry than before. The man let out a deep sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know what. I just want to eat my dinner. Afterwards, we are going to have a long talk." Carlos bit his lip and looked down at his plate. At least now he had more time to come up with something. As they ate, Carlos kept catching his mother eyeing the armband so he placed it on the table so she could get a better view.

"Is this real gold?" She asked him.

"I think so."

"Are you kidding me, right now? You know what, I don't care what it is. Take it off." Mr. Garcia said, slightly glaring at Carlos.

"I can't."

"Then I'll take it off." The man said reaching across the table, grabbing Carlos' wrist. Carlos heard his book bag fall over again and when he looked, Mr. Snuggles was gone.

"OW!" Carlos screamed as his father pulled on the armband. There was a loud roar of a bear and Carlos gasped when he saw what appeared to be a bear cub on the dinning table but the roar sounded like an adult bear. Mr. Garcia let go of Carlos' wrist and jumped back as the bear cub snapped at him.

There was a snapping of metal and when Carlos turned to look, he saw a small gold female child about the size of an iPad holding a gold sword and shield, pointing the sword towards Mrs. Garcia. The woman jumped out of her seat and put her hand up. The two small figures began to move in a slow circle, keeping their eyes on Mr. and Mrs. Garcia.

Carlos noticed that the lady bug on his ring finger was gone. He stared at the small girl on the table, currently pointing the sword at his father, and noticed that she had small lady bug designs on her golden skirt and shirt.

There was a loud crash as glass and dust flew everywhere, making everyone hit the floor and cover their faces. Carlos was the first one to look up and he gasped. "Kendall?"

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked Carlos as his wings slowed their movement and his feet landed on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Carlos told him, eyeing his wings that folded but didn't retract into his body.

"My house!" Mrs. Garcia screeched once she looked up. The woman looked like she was about to faint. Mr. Garcia stood up and gasped once his eyes fell on the gaping hold in the front of the house. He looked at Kendall and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

When Mrs. Garcia looked at Kendall she gasped and actually fainted this time. Kendall cupped his hand in the air from where he stood and Mrs. Garcia froze in mid-air.

When Mr. Garcia saw that, he fainted as well.

Carlos moved to catch his father before he hit the dinner table. Kendall moved his hand from where he stood and Mrs. Garcia floated over the dinner table and into the living room, where she was placed on the couch.

While Carlos moved his father over to where his mother was, Kendall fixed the wall back as well as the windows and curtains that were there before he crashed through. Carlos watched Kendall work without even touching anything and he was beyond amazed with the powers Kendall had.

"Hey Katie." Kendall said, turning to the small golden girl on the table, who gave a small wave.

"Katie?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, this is Katie." Kendall told him, walking over to the girl as she walked over to the edge of the table, waving to Carlos. Carlos' eyes moved to the bear as it shook the dust off of it's fur in a dog like manner.

"And I know you know who this is." Kendall said, rubbing the bear's head, who happily leaned towards his hand.

"No, I've never seen this bear before."

"Of course you have. He's yours after all. Sent to you in the form of a teddy bear."

"Mr. Snuggles?" Carlos asked and the bear jumped off the table and happily ran to him. He picked him up and smiled at him. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was holding Mr. Snuggles. But now Mr. Snuggles is a real bear.

"Wait, will he turn into a big bear?" Carlos asked Kendall.

"He is an adult bear, just...miniature."

"Aww." Carlos said, hugging the bear close.

"I have to call Jett and Guitar Dude."

"No need. Dak is getting them as we speak."

"Oh."

Katie jumped off the table with a thud and made her way over to them.

"Did you even explain anything to him about everything that's happening?" She asked Kendall.

"I didn't have time. Mom wanted to see me so I had to leave. I told him I was going to explain everything when I came back."

"Ugh, this is why they fainted." Katie said, irritated.

"No it's not." Kendall defended.

"If they had been warned properly they would've been prepared."

Carlos shook his head before he said, "They wouldn't believe me when I told them about my dreams."

Kendall gasped at that before he asked, "You've had the dreams?" Carlos nodded and Katie just looked at the smiling blonde.

"It clearly states in the prophecy that your true mate will dream about you before all of this happens."

"Well, I think I skipped over that."

"It's the first line!"

Carlos giggled at them before he heard the ringing of the door bell. Katie jumped, holding her sword and shield as Mr. Snuggles jumped out of Carlos' arms and stood next to her, in front of Carlos.

"Relax guys, it was just the doorbell." Carlos said, stepping over them and heading to the front door. He opened it to see Jett, Guitar Dude and Dak.

"Why didn't you just burst through the front of the house, like Kendall." Katie asked Dak as they walked in.

"I thought he was in danger!"

"Is that gold thing talking?" Jett asked.

"Yes, please don't faint." Carlos told them.

"I'm fine. After what I witnessed today, I look at the whole world differently."

"Dude! Is that a bear cub?" Guitar Dude asked him.

"Well, actually, it's a miniature bear and it's Mr. Snuggles."

"Mr. Snuggles, as in your teddy bear?"

"Yes, he sort of came out of nowhere."

"Well what happened." Jett asked him.

"I think it would be best to discuss this once his parents wake up." Kendall told them.

"That's fine."

If Carlos thought his father's talk with him was going to be long, the talk just got longer.

* * *

**A/N: AHH! I love this sooo much. I can't wrap my head around how cute Mr. Snuggles looks. I didn't want to load everything into one chapter so I had to stop it here. But don't worry. The next chapter is going to have a lot of info about Kendall so he won't be this mysterious thing anymore. But I will tell you this, Kendall can fly (obviously because of the wings) but there is a perfect explanation for them. He's not from Earth. I can't really tell you where he's from because that's the next chapter. He can control elements as you can see from him stopping people from falling by controlling the wind. There is so much more but I can't talk about it yet. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This beginning author's note is the same for the stories I'm uploading today so if you've already read it. Thank you for reading more than one of my stories and if not...read on.**

**Hi, yes, I'm not dead. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm here to say that this is my MEGA UPDATE which means every single one of my stories is being updated today. Sort of a Christmas Present for everyone but if you don't celebrate it well. It's a Happy Holidays treat for you. I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

Everyone had been waiting around for about thirty minutes, waiting for Carlos' parents to get up. Carlos was playing with Mr. Snuggles and Katie. Kendall retracted his wings and sat down on the couch next to Mrs. Garcia's unconscious body. Dak thought it was a good idea for them to not have their wings out when the parents woke. Guitar Dude and Jett sat on the floor, watching Carlos play with Mr. Snuggles.

"Kendall." Katie said, getting the blonde's attention.

"What?"

"Stop messing with her face."

"She needs to wake up, I'm tired of waiting."

"Yeah, and I have questions." Jett added before Guitar Dude whispered for him to be patient. Mrs. Garcia began to stir as Mr. Garcia did the same. Katie ran and hid behind the couch, calling for Mr. Snuggles to join her. Carlos pulled his knees to his chest, turning towards his parents. Mrs. Garcia's eyes traveled to Carlos as she opened them.

"Carlos, what's going on?" She asked him as her senses came back. She turned and saw Kendall sitting next to her. He gave her a small wave and she screamed, scaring her husband. Mr. Garcia jumped awake and started screaming as well.

"WHO ARE YOU!? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Mr. Garcia yelled.

"I guess there's no point in trying to ease this down on them since they remember everything." Carlos said, gesturing for Katie and Mr. Snuggles to come back out.

"Carlos, please tell us what the hell is going on?"

"I believe, I can answer any questions you have." Kendall said, standing.

"W-Wings, you had wings." Mr. Garcia stuttered while pointing at Kendall.

"Well, actually, I still have my wings." Kendall told them but Dak held his hand up.

"Introduce yourself, Kendall."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry." Kendall held his hand out for one of them to shake it but they looked scared of it.

"My name is Kendall Knight." Kendall said as he put his hand down to his side.

"I guess, I should start with the basics. I have been sent here to find my true mate and I've found him."

"And who is that?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Carlos." He said, gesturing to the boy. The latino stood up from the floor and blushed.

"I knew I recognized you." Mrs. Garcia said, sitting up.

"You're that boy from school that he said was-" The woman was cut off by her own gasp.

"What?" Mr. Garcia asked his wife.

"Kendall's the guy from my dreams I've been telling her about. She didn't believe me." Carlos said, looking down as he said that last part.

"I'm so confused. What the hell." Mr. Garcia said, clutching his head.

"I'll just continue. I've been sent here to find my true mate. The prophecy states that your true mate will first see you in their dreams. Once that happens..." Kendall said before he turned to Katie. The little girl moved from Carlos' side and climbed up onto the coffee table in the middle of them.

"Once that happens, the being who's had the dream will start to develop feelings as if they'd been together for many years."

"That explains why Carlos got upset when Kendall left." Jett spoke.

"Exactly." Katie said before continuing.

"When Kendall first arrived here, he was given a ring. Me. Well, metaphorically speaking. I am a real girl but I am in the form of this gold statue to protect Carlos while he's in the real world. But in the land of the gods, I am human."

"The land of the gods?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"You're speaking to the filius matris natura, Kendall Knight." Kendall told them.

"Son of mother nature." Carlos said in awe.

"What language was that?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't spanish." Mr. Garcia added.

"Another part of the prophecy is that the newly found mate will learn different skills that their mate has in order for them to better understand each other. Kendall can speak every language and as time goes on, so will Carlos, depending on what Kendall speaks in front of him." Dak told them.

"So who are you to Kendall?" Jett asked.

"I am Kendall's advisor. I am sent here to protect him at all cost."

"Protect him from what?" Carlos asked.

"There are things that are far more dangerous that what's here on Earth." Carlos turned to Kendall and he seemed to be taking this information like him.

"Did you know about that?"

"All of his information was being pulled from his brain as the days went on. He couldn't remember the prophecy because that was the first information to go. You see, when a god is sent to a realm to find their true mate, they will lose their memory until they can find them. Once the true mate is found, the memory will be gradually restored." Katie told him.

"So how do you and Dak remember it?" Guitar Dude asked.

"We remember it because the advisor must remember in order for them to continue their search and I'm a guardian of the mate so I'm formed from them meeting and it doesn't affect me. If a God is separated by their advisor by either death or avoiding them then they will lose their memory quicker before everything godly will be stripped from them."

"Oh my god." Jett said in shock.

"But that's never happened before." Katie told him.

"Okay but where does that leave my son?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"And can someone please tell us what's that thing on his arm." Mrs. Garcia added.

"Kendall?" Katie asked, turning to him.

"Well, this," Kendall said, grabbing Carlos hand, holding it up. "This is a solid gold armband made from the gods. It's what also formed Katie. I was given a lady bug ring and once my skin touched Carlos' the bond began. This armband isn't just for looks. It shows everyone in the land of the gods that Carlos is an outsider and should be respected as one. He's able to travel with me to and from the land of gods and Earth."

"But it was silver when it went on, why is it gold?" Jett asked.

"It turned gold to represent the level of importance. Gold is of the highest of highest."

"Wait, you said the land of the gods? Where and what is that?" Mrs. Garcia asked Kendall.

"The land of the gods is a place where the mightiest of the world live. It's a place that can't be seen with ordinary eyes. It hovers over the universe, watching over everything." Kendall said, proudly.

"So are you taking him forever?" The woman asked, sadness evident in her voice.

"No, we aren't taking him forever, just until he's mastered the art of traveling to and from on his own will he come frequently."

"And school?"

"School is something for the ordinary, which he is not. He will be taught through experience and by the galbeum." Kendall told the woman.

"The what?"

"The arm band." Carlos answered.

"Carlos, do you know what language he's speaking?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Yes, he's speaking Latin and they already told me the meaning anyway."

"Latin is a very common language spoken in the land of the gods as well as a lot of other languages. Everyone is fluent in many languages so it's not surprising that he's learning already." Dak told them.

"So that thing on his arm is helping him learn everything that Kendall knows?" Guitar Dude asked.

"Yes."

"That's awesome."

"I'm happy for them and all but what about my baby. How long will he be gone?"

"We're really not sure because we don't know how things will go in the land of the gods. It may take weeks, months, or maybe even years." Mrs. Garcia looked like she was about to cry.

"Is there a way for him to send messages, isn't there some god who does that?" Mr. Garcia asked. Dak, Katie, and Kendall all began to giggle slightly before Kendall shook his head.

"No, sorry, there isn't."

"What was so funny? Did I say something wrong?"

"No it's just an inside thing between us." Before Mr. Garcia could say anything else he heard a sob, he turned to see his wife crying.

Carlos moved to sit next to his mother before she pulled him in a tight embrace. She let him go when she heard a growl. She looked down in his lap and saw a small bear. The woman jumped back, looking at the bear in shock. Carlos rubbed the top of the bears head while telling him that his mother was harmless.

"Where did he come from?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"You don't recognize him?" Katie asked, getting angry.

"Katie calm down." Kendall told her.

"No." The small girl said, jumping from the coffee table to the couch that Mr. Garcia was sitting on.

"You don't recognize him, do you?"

Mr. Garcia shook his head, too afraid to speak. Katie jumped over to where Carlos and Mr. Snuggles were. She moved the bear's head to the side and moved back his fur to reveal stitching. Both the Garcia's gasped as Mr. Snuggles winced away from Katie's grasp.

"Now do you recognize him. The bear you ripped its head off."

"I-I...I didn't know he was going to be real."

"No, you just wanted him to grow up, huh?" Before Mr. Garcia could answer, Katie jumped off of the couch and moved behind Kendall's leg, where she sat.

"Another thing is, since the galbeum is feeding Carlos knowledge of what Kendall has experienced, Katie will be learning about Carlos' life experiences. Which would explain why she just did what she did. Don't worry, she'll be fine." Dak told Mr. and Mrs. Garcia.

"This is so awesome. I'm so happy for you Carlitos." Guitar Dude said.

"Another thing. What about his school work and things?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"Yeah, and all of the events such as prom and graduation." Jett added.

"We know that there will be someone to make sure Carlos' grades are kept to the highest that he's able to achieve and we will have to find out if he can attend those events since they are months away." Dak told him.

"Well, how long do we have until he has to leave?"

"We would like to leave now but we can postpone it until tomorrow night."

"I just wish there was a way to know this sooner so we could prepare, you know?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"Well, there should've been a message sent when he was younger." Dak said, getting out his phone. He let the phone go in mid air and it levitated before a holographic screen appeared in front of him.

"Is that a timeline of Carlos' life?"

"Yes." Dak said to Mr. Garcia. Carlos watched as Dak flicked his finger across the screen and the time scrolled backwards. He stopped at a date and a message came up.

"Yes, it says here that a Mrs. Garcia gave Carlos a guardian when he was younger to protect him. But it says that she was unsuccessful in completing the task due to health issues. We extended her life to help send the message but you two wouldn't listen." Dak said before the hologram disappeared and he put the phone back in his pocket. Both of Carlos' parents sat there and tried to remember what happened.

"She did say something about a bear or something before she died. I thought she was just talking gibberish." Mr. Garcia said after he gasped.

"I remember her giving him the bear, telling him to never let go of it." Mrs. Garcia said, smiling down at the bear. Mr. Snuggles looked at the woman and down at her lap before he moved over to her lap. She smiled at him as he rubbed his snout against her hand, trying to smell her.

"So someone was informed and she did her job. It was all about you two believing her." Dak declared. A phone started ringing and everyone turned to see that it was Jett's phone. He pulled it out and answered it. Everyone waited for his phone conversation to be over before they continued. Jett sighed as he hung up the phone.

"My mom wants me to come back home, now." He announced, standing up.

"I should probably go with you. It's getting late." Guitar Dude said, getting up with him. Both boys gave Carlos a hug and congratulated him on this opportunity before petting Mr. Snuggles. They gave Kendall a hug and reminded him to take care of Carlos.

"Always." Kendall responded. Katie gave them a small wave before Dak took them home. Once the door closed, Mr. Garcia looked over at Carlos.

"My son's a god." He said in slight shock.

"It's always been his destiny." Kendall told him.

"Is this like a huge secret or can we tell someone about this?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

Katie hopped up on the table and looked at the woman before she spoke, "This is a secret matter and if you tell anyone about it there will be dire consequences."

"Katie, stop messing with her." Kendall told the girl.

"Mrs. Garcia, there aren't any dire consequences for telling the secret but remember that it is a secret. Besides, no one will believe you if you tell them anyway. The rest of the family will be informed and trusted with this secret as well."

"Oh, well that's good. We won't have to live with a secret within the family." Mrs. Garcia said as she rubbed Mr. Snuggles' head.

"When you first came here, we saw you had wings. Was that my imagination or?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"No, that was real. Do you want to see them?"

Both of Carlos' parents nodded their heads. Kendall took a step back and looked around to make sure he wouldn't knock anything over before he crouched down. As he stood up and gave a bit of a grunt, his wings shot out of his back, cutting to slots in his shirt. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia sat there in shock as they watched Kendall expand his wings.

"They're soft to the touch but can be razor sharp if I want them to." Kendall told them.

"What's that on them?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"They're symbols to show that I've found my true mate." Kendall said, smiling at Carlos.

"They looked like they were burned on." Mrs. Garcia observed.

"It's part of the process. I went through a little pain just like Carlos did, getting the arm band he has."

"Does it hurt to expand them after you've retracted them?"

"In the beginning, yes, it was tender all around the area they would come out at but that was when I was really young."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"It depends on where I'm at because my age varies depending on the realm. But here on Earth, I am... 19." Kendall said after taking a minute to think.

"They have you find your mate at the age of 19?" Mr. Garcia asked in shock.

"Well, it's actually at the age of 18 but I had other responsibilities at the time."

"Responsibilities?"

"Yes, my mother was training me to use my powers. I'm not as strong as her but I'm getting close. She can't be mother nature forever, well, she can but she doesn't want to. So as her child, I'm going to take over for her after my proper training and things of that sort."

"Oh. So, what will Carlos be doing?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"Carlos will be accompanying me wherever I go. He will also be helping me with my tasks that need to be completed before I can take over my mother's job."

There was a knock on the door and Kendall used his powers to open it to reveal Dak. The brunette stepped in, closing the door and walking over to stand next to Kendall after greeting everyone.

"How did you do that?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"My powers are the ability to control anything that comes from nature. Anything that is mostly man made, I can't control like buildings."

"But isn't a door man made?"

"Yes, but I can control the wind to move it. It would take way to much effort to move a building using wind." Kendall told them.

"So you can control the elements?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"Basically." Kendall said before he brought her dying plants back to life that sat in the corner.

"The corner isn't the ideal place for plants because they feel crowded and aren't getting enough sunlight." Kendall informed her.

"How did you know that?"

"When I brought them back to life, I felt cold and stuffed. Which is them telling me that they need space and sunlight."

"That's so cool." Carlos said.

"Alright, I hate to cut this short but we need to head to bed now if we want to have a full day tomorrow." Dak told them. Kendall head his hand out for Carlos to take. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia watched their son take Kendall's hand and lead him upstairs.

"Don't worry, Carlos is in good hands." Dak informed them as they walked up stairs to their bedroom. Dak made himself comfortable on the couch.

Kendall smiled as he entered Carlos' room, Katie and Mr. Snuggles behind them. Carlos let out a yawn as he changed into his pajamas, not thinking about Kendall being in the room. He blushed once he realized it. Once he was changed he crawled into bed and Kendall climbed in next to him, pulling him close. Kendall was just in his underwear and tank top as the dozed off to sleep.

_Carlos found himself laying in the field of flowers, against Kendall's side. The same position they fell asleep in. Carlos sighed and hugged Kendall closer to him. Kendall leaned downed and kiss Carlos on his forehead, smiling. Carlos gasped when Mr. Snuggles jumped from the field of flowers and landed on Kendall's chest. Mr. Snuggles happily licked at Carlos' face, making him sit up and hug the bear close to him. _

_When Carlos turned his head he saw a small girl standing there. She waved at him and he waved back. The little girl seemed familiar like he had seen her before. She had long brunette hair that stopped at her lower back, contrast to her white dress. _

_"Katie?" Carlos asked and she nodded._

_"This is what I look like here." _

_"Where is here exactly?" Carlos asked. _

_"This is the land of the gods but this room is special. Only people from a certain origin can come in here." Kendall told him, sitting up. Mr. Snuggles jumped from Carlos' lap and ran through the flowers. _

_"Follow him." Katie told Carlos. _

_The boy got up and followed the miniature bear through the flowers. When they finally came to a stop it was in front of a tree. Carlos didn't remember seeing the tree earlier. He jumped when Kendall came from behind the tree with something in his hand. Katie came from the other side and Carlos looked behind him, wondering how they beat him here. Kendall smiled at him before he brought his hand forward, opening his palm, revealing a seed. _

_"Here, eat this." Kendall told him. Carlos took the seed from Kendall's hand and put it in his mouth. _

_"Don't chew, just swallow." The blonde told him. _

_Carlos did as he was told and got an odd feeling in his stomach. Kendall stepped forward and raised Carlos' shirt, staring intently at his stomach. He rubbed his hand down the middle of Carlos' stomach and mumbled something that Carlos couldn't hear. Kendall applied pressure to Carlos stomach and smiled when there was a loud thump that echoed throughout the land. Kendall removed his hand as he stood, pulling Carlos in for a hug. When they broke apart, Kendall leaned down and connected their lips._

Carlos opened his eyes and smiled at his dream before he sat up. The sun seemed to shine a little brighter this morning and he knew it had to be from Kendall.

"Time to get- Oh you're already up, cool." Dak said opening and closing the door. Kendall sat up and kissed Carlos' forehead as he hugged him.

"Good morning." Carlos said, smiling.

"Good morning." Kendall told him before he climbed out of bed, using his powers to put on his clothes.

"Lazy." Katie commented as she sat up from laying on Mr. Snuggles. The miniature bear, standing up and stretching.

Carlos climbed out of bed and gasped as he was raised off of the ground. He looked over at Kendall to see that his body was moving in his direction. Kendall held out his arms and placed Carlos perfectly into them. Katie rolled her eyes before she exited the room, Mr. Snuggles right behind her.

Kendall carried Carlos down the steps, smiling at Dak when he saw him sitting down on the couch. Mrs. Garcia 'awed' at them as she put everyone's breakfast on plates. Mr. Garcia just smiled at them.

"Salve." Carlos said before his eyes widened in shock and he covered his mouth. Kendall chuckled as he sat Carlos down.

"What?" Mrs. Garcia asked, stopping.

"He said hello in latin. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to by the look on his face. At least we know he's learning." Dak said as he inspected the armband on Carlos' arm. Carlos cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"Good morning." He smiled when the words came out the way he wanted them.

"Good morning, sweetie." Mrs. Garcia said, kissing Carlos' temple as she walked into the dinning room. Mr. Garcia smiled at everyone as they walked in before he looked back down at his paper.

"What does Mr. Snuggles eat?" Mrs. Garcia asked as she put the plates on the table.

"He can eat anything." Katie told her.

"And what about you."

"I've already eaten, besides, I can't eat with this on."

"Huh?"

"This isn't my body, I'm simply in my guardian suit. Normally, I'm just a little girl."

"Yeah, her hair is beautiful." Carlos commented.

"How do you know that?" Mrs. Garcia asked as she and everyone else sat down. Dak seated himself on the opposite side of Carlos and Kendall while Mr. and Mrs. Garcia occupied the ends of the table. Mr. Snuggles was eating the food Mrs. Garcia provided for him in the corner.

"I saw it in a dream." Carlos told her before everyone ate. Mrs. Garcia took a bite of her food before she turned to Kendall.

"Can you explained those?"

"Certainly, what Carlos is talking about is his visions. They aren't exactly dreams of the future but of things that are going to happen. They aren't plain and simple to figure out, there are messages hidden within them. Everyone involved with the particular dream will remember it."

"So you remember all of my dreams?" Carlos asked him as he ate.

Kendall nodded and smiled before he said, "Even the one from last night."

"What happened in that one?" Mr. Garcia asked, sitting his paper down.

"I'm not really sure. I saw Katie in her human form and then Kendall told me to eat a seed that was in his hand. When I did, it felt weird and Kendall pressed his hand on my stomach." Carlos explained.

"That's interesting." Dak gasped and started choking on his food. He held up his hand to signal that he was alright.

"Do you know what it means?" Mrs. Garcia asked him.

Dak immediately shook his head before he said, "I just remembered that there's something that needed to be done. Don't mind me."

Once breakfast was over, Carlos headed upstairs and changed his clothes. When he came back down, Dak was on his phone. Kendall was staring at him intently like everyone else.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked. Dak sighed and hung up the phone.

"We have to go sooner than I thought." He told the Garcias. Mrs. Garcia sighed as Mr. Garcia pulled his son in for a hug.

"We're going to miss you, Carlos." Mrs. Garcia said once she hugged her son.

"Can we stop past Jett and Guitar Dude's house, please? I want to say bye to them." Carlos told Kendall.

"I'll see if we can." Kendall said as they headed for the door. Dak and Kendall continued to walk out the door as Mrs. Garcia grabbed her son.

"One last hug." She said, squeezing him tight.

"I'll come back." Carlos assured her as she let go. Carlos turned and stepped out of the house, walking down the path and to the end of the sidewalk where Dak and Kendall stood.

"Your mother is furious with you."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't tell me why but she wants to meet you two." Dak told Kendall.

"Well, she's going to have to wait until after Carlos says goodbye to his friends."

"You know that's going to make her angrier."

"I don't care." Kendall said before he turned to see Carlos standing there.

He grabbed his hand and asked, "Ready to go?" Carlos nodded his head and Kendall pulled Carlos in front of him, extracting his wings.

"Pick me up." Katie told Carlos as she rode Mr. Snuggles out of the house. When Carlos picked her up, she crouched into a ball before she shrunk down into a lady bug and crawled to Carlos' ring finger and stuck. Mr. Snuggles ran over to Dak to be picked up.

"Climb on my back." Kendall instructed as Dak extracted his wings and picked up Mr. Snuggles.

"Wait, can't people see us?" Carlos asked.

"Only people who has someone closely related to someone in the land of the gods can see us. Anyone else can't see us unless we make ourselves visible to them." Dak told him.

"Hold on tight." Kendall told him before they shot off into the sky. Carlos hid his face in Kendall's shirt to protect him from the wind. A second later Kendall slowed down before he lowered himself to the ground. When Carlos stepped off he was a little shaken up a bit by the speed. Kendall chuckled as he held him upright and retracted his wings.

"You alright?" He asked and Carlos nodded.

"Come on, Kendall." Dak said, retracting his wings before he rang the doorbell, holding Mr. Snuggles in one hand.

"Oh good both of you're here." Dak said when Jett opened the door to Guitar Dude's house.

"What's going on?" Jett asked.

"We're leaving earlier than expected." Dak explained as Kendall and Carlos walked up. Jett stepped out of the house and pulled Carlos in for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you." Jett told him.

"I'm going to be coming back."

"I know, it's just you're going to be gone for a while."

"Aww, dude you're leaving." Guitar Dude asked, standing in the doorway. Carlos nodded before Guitar Dude gave him a hug.

"Here, I want you to have this." Guitar Dude said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a guitar pick and handed it to Carlos.

"It's my lucky guitar pick, never had anything bad happen to me when I had it. Not to mention, it brought me this guy over here." Guitar Dude said, gesturing to Jett, who blushed. Carlos took the Guitar pick and thanked him with a hug.

"Alright, we have to go now." Dak said, gesturing for him to hurry up.

"Bye guys." Carlos said as Kendall got himself ready for flight.

"You ready for this?" Kendall asked and Carlos nodded as he climbed on his back. Dak was already gone with Mr. Snuggles. Carlos gave one last final wave before he held onto Kendall and braced himself as Kendall shot into the sky.

* * *

**A/N: I have a strong feeling that I will be coming back to this chapter for information as I type but doesn't this sound cool. I mean, if I had to choose one of my stories to become a movie, this would be it. My question is would you guys go see it? Lol. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've been dying to update this story because of the amazing plot line I have for it. I have been so busy since I am almost done with high school. I'm nervous but I can't wait. Anyway, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Carlos had his eyes closed and his face in Kendall's shoulder as they passed through the layers of the atmosphere before everything shined bright. For Carlos, everything was getting colder and colder as the wind picked up and Kendall flew faster.

Just when Carlos thought he was about to freeze, everything became the perfect warmth. The wind stopped and Carlos opened his eyes. He gasped as he looked around.

Directly in front of them was a golden gate that seemed to never end. Carlos went to climb off of Kendall before he realized what was underneath them. Kendall jumped when Carlos' screamed and tried to wrap his arms around the blonde. He was about to scream for Kendall to save him but stopped when he realized he wasn't in danger.

"The ground is made of clouds?" Carlos asked as he scooped some of it in his hands and blew it away.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, kneeling down to Carlos.

"Yeah, I just got a little scared." Carlos said as Kendall stood up, offering a hand for Carlos to grab. Carlos took his hand and they walked towards the golden gates. Carlos felt like this is what it would feel like to die and go to Heaven. The gates slid open enough for them to walk in before closing behind them.

"Wanna do something fun?" Kendall asked the latino.

"Sure." Carlos responded before Kendall gestured for him to get on his back again.

"Don't close your eyes." Kendall told him before he began to sprint through the clouds. He put his hands out in front of him and slowly brought them apart, parting the clouds before jumping. Carlos' eyes widened in shock as they began to free fall.

Kendall narrowed his wings as they drew closer to another cloud. Carlos' noticed the cloud and wondered if Kendall was going to slow down or not. Kendall smirked when he felt Carlos' grip tighten as they sliced through the cloud with ease. Carlos turned around to see the cloud form back together like nothing happened. When he turned back around, he saw what looked like a town all set on a cloud.

"Are we heading there?" Carlos asked and Kendall nodded as he maneuvered through the smaller, denser clouds. Carlos wondered if Kendall was avoiding them for fun or because they were dangerous.

Kendall did a complete 360 and before Carlos' eyes could adjust they were going through a tunnel of some sort. As Kendall began to slow down Carlos figured they were landing on the cloud with the town. When they emerged from the tunnel, all of the people turned and gasped as Kendall flew up and spread his wings before slowly lowering himself to the cloud. Carlos looked around as people began to cheer from all over.

From their balcony of the second story, from the ground, and some flying in the air. Most of them had brown wings while others were different colors. Carlos spotted purple, blue, and white wings throughout the people with different patterns on them. The rest of them didn't have wings or didn't have them out.

When they touched down on the cloud, everyone cheered a little more, calling out Kendall's name. Kendall kneeled down, allowing Carlos to climb off before standing.

"Why's everyone cheering?" Carlos whispered in his ear.

"They missed me. I've been gone for a while in search for you and now that I'm back, they're happy."

"Does this happen with everyone?"

"No, but I'm sort of special since my mother is Mother Nature."

"But didn't you come back earlier?"

"Yes but it was by request of my mother. I wasn't allowed in this part without you but she called for me."

The crowd began to part and Kendall turned to the see who it was while Carlos stood behind him, peering around his right wing. Everyone slowly stopped cheering out of curiosity as to who was making their way over. When they crowd completely parted, Kendall smiled and Carlos furrowed his eyebrows.

"James!" Kendall said as James walked up to him. Carlos took a step back as they hugged. It wasn't until Kendall moved that everyone seemed to notice Carlos. When Kendall and James broke apart, James smiled before saying, "I didn't know it was going to take you this long to find your mate. I can honestly say I missed you, for real this time."

"I missed you too." Kendall said, laughing as he turned to Carlos, smiling. "James this is my mate, Carlos."

James' eyes widened in shock before he smirked. "I wasn't expecting you to become mates with a human." Carlos was surprised at that because he was expecting James to comment on him being a guy.

"You have the right to be surprised, Carlos. The gods rarely become mates with humans so you should consider yourself very lucky."

"I do. Everything here is amazing." Carlos said as he looked around. James smiled and wrapped an arm around Carlos.

"I think me and you are going to be the best of friends."

It wasn't until now that Carlos noticed that James didn't have his wings out or didn't have any. James suddenly ducked down and grabbed Carlos by his feet and held him up using the palms of his hands. Carlos gasped as everyone looked at him.

"Everyone! I present you, Carlos. Kendall, filius matris natura's mate!"

"Exspectata!" Everyone cheered, making Carlos jump a little.

Carlos looked down at Kendall to see him looking back at him, smiling. Kendall was ecstatic that everyone was so happy to see Carlos. He wondered if they could tell he was human. James lowered Carlos down to the ground and everyone continued to cheer. Kendall bowed before everyone else did the same. Carlos turned to see everyone around him bowing before returning to cheering.

"What was that for?" Carlos asked.

"It's to show respect to you." Kendall said, smiling.

"Let's get away from this crowd, I've got to catch you up on what you missed." James said, wrapping an arm around Kendall's shoulders.

Kendall grabbed Carlos' hand before he was whisked away by James. They made their way through the crowd and Kendall made sure he had a good grip on Carlos' hand. The crowd dispersed and went about their day and James pulled Kendall down an alley and began telling him about what he missed. Carlos wasn't really focused because he had to go to the bathroom.

"Kendall, where's the closes bathroom?" Carlos asked him, interrupting their conversation.

"Go across there and ask them, they should say yes." Kendall told him. Carlos nodded his head before walking down the alley and across to a building. He walked in and looked around for someone.

"Excuse me." He said to the man at the counter. He gasped and bowed before clearing his throat.

"How may I assist you?"

"Um, where's the bathroom?" Carlos asked him.

"Third door on the right." The man said, pointing down the hall.

Carlos figured that this was a flower shop but there weren't any flowers, just pots everywhere. He walked past two door, both with a different symbol on them before he reached the door he was suppose to go in. He looked at the symbol and it looked a little bit like Kendall with his wings spread out but the wings were just sparkly specs. The other two symbols had wings on them and one looked male while the other looked female.

Carlos shrugged and pushed through the door that had sparkly specs. He expected that the bathroom would look different but it looked like a bathroom at home. He quickly relieved himself before flushing. He gasped when he realized that it looked _exactly_ like his bathroom at home. He washed his hands and when he looked into the mirror there was nothing but flowers behind him. He turned around to see nothing but the tile on the wall.

When he looked back at the mirror there was still an endless field of flowers. He squinted his eyes and leaned closer to the mirror to see a tree with someone under it. They were sitting against the tree holding something. Carlos could see someone walking up to them. When the person sitting up against the tree noticed the person walking towards them, they smiled. The only thing Carlos could see was their teeth which were pearly white while the rest of their body was a shadow.

The person walking stopped in front of the person sitting down before sitting themselves. Both of their attention was on whatever the person sitting down was holding. They suddenly stopped moving before turning to look directly at Carlos. Gasping, Carlos ducked down and when he looked up he saw one of them walking towards him. He quickly opened the bathroom door and ran out, looking behind him. He almost screamed when he bumped into someone. He turned around and looked up to see the shop keeper, smiling at him.

"You're human aren't you." Carlos nodded and the guy smiled and hugged him.

"Come look." The man said, gesturing for Carlos to follow him.

As they walked out of the hallway, Carlos gasped once again. All of the flower pots that were empty were now filled with beautiful flowers of vastly colors and sizes.

"Did I do all of this?" Carlos asked and the man nodded vigorously.

"Thank you, so much! I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time." Carlos smiled at the man's happiness before heading towards the door.

"Have a great day." The man told Carlos.

"You too."

As Carlos stepped out onto the cloud ground he watched as some of it kicked up before lightly falling to the ground again. He looked up to see Kendall and James still talking in the alley before something caught his eye. Something shadow-like looked like it was stuck in the clouds. When he focused on it, it began to move.

Carlos followed it until he noticed the ground change from cloud to concrete. He looked up and his eyes widened in shock as he stared at the giant dark building before him. He looked around him and saw a guy that looked like a guard walking around the corner. He stared at the black door before him and opened it out of curiosity.

The inside looked like it had been drained of color which was a complete contrast to the vibrant colors outside. Carlos walked forward down the hallway and looked at the pictures of what looked like old newspaper articles in frames. Each one was a different language that seemed to translate as he looked at them.

One of them talked about a demon breaking into to the land of the gods by killing and stealing the messenger's transportation. Carlos' eyes widened in shock and he took a few steps back from the framed newspaper articles. One of them caught his eye and he walked over to it as he read over it, he let out a sigh of relief. It said that the previous person Carlos was reading about was captured by...Filius Matris Natura. Carlos tilted his head in confusion as he tried to remember where he's heard that before.

_"Everyone! I present you, Carlos. Kendall, filius matris natura's mate!"_ Carlos gasped as the words translated to Son of Mother Nature.

"Kendall." Carlos said, touching the newspaper article with Kendall's smiling face on it.

"Kendall captured a demon." Carlos said, mostly to himself as he looks at the demon's face in the picture.

As he looked around, Carlos figured he should head back to Kendall before he got lost. As Carlos turns to leave, he hears something and stops. He turns back around when the sound gets clearer. It's someone crying.

Carlos made his way to the sound, walking past multiple newspaper articles, each one looking scarier and scarier as he looked at them. He turns the corner and can see a little girl crying. Carlos feels like something is telling him not to go over there but he can't just leave her here. He walks closer to him and she looks up and backs away from him.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Carlos asks her. She shakes her head as she continues to back up as Carlos walks forward. When she stops walking, Carlos continues to walk forward until he's directly in front of her. He crouches down and he can now see her face. It's bruised and bleeding a little. She steps back and she's now behind bars.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Carlos says as the girl puts her hands on the bars that separate them.

"F-Filius Matris Natura." The little girl whispers as her gaze turns up to Carlos. Carlos screams when her eyes turn red and she grabs onto his arm. Her voice was deeper than he expected and her strength was starting to hurt, almost as if it was burning him.

"Let me go!"

"Let me out of here!" She screams, her voice sounding manlier before her whole body starts to grow. Her long hair begins to disappear into her head as her features grow manlier. A mustache grows above her lips as her pupils turn black. She smiles showing off her perfect teeth that change into pointy ones, resembling a sharks mouth. Carlos tries to pull his arm away but the girl/man has a bigger hand and a tighter grip.

"HELP!"

"Shut up and let me out."

"I can't! Let me go!"

"Let me out or I'll take your soul. I know you want it." Tears start to fall from Carlos' eyes as he pulls his arm helplessly from the demon grip. Carlos screams as the demon tries to bite away at the bars while pulling his arm further in.

There's a spark of a blinding light and Carlos falls to the ground as the demon shrieks, letting Carlos go. Looking up from the ground, Carlos' eyes connects with Kendall's. Kendall rushed over to his mate and picked him up, letting Carlos wrap his arms around him. James and one of the guards made sure the demon was knocked out before turning to Carlos.

"What happened?" The guard asked.

"How did he even get in here?" James asked the guard.

"I don't know, the door doesn't just open for anyone." Kendall ignored their conversation because he was too worried about Carlos. The small boy had a tight grip around Kendall and when he felt Kendall try to separate them a little, he tightened his grip.

"Carlos, tell me what happened, please." Carlos tried to stop crying but the second he moved he felt his arm burn. He winced and Kendall broke them apart to see why. On Carlos' arm was the demon's hand print burnt in his skin.

Kendall inspected Carlos arm before running his hand over it. Carlos gasped when the burning sensation went away after Kendall removed his hand. The demon's hand print faded away and Kendall stood up, bringing Carlos with him. The boy stood behind Kendall as he spoke.

"The demon lured Carlos in here. The doors opened because he's my true mate and they only open for special people."

"H-He said he was going to take my soul." Carlos mumbled from behind Kendall.

"Shit." James said before apologizing.

"I am so sorry sir. This won't happen again." The guard said before bowing to Kendall.

"It's fine."

"How was he able to do it?" James asked the blonde.

"He probably shaped himself into something small enough to fit through these bars and lured Carlos in here, demanding he let him out."

"What did he look like when you first saw him?" James asked Carlos.

"H-He, I think he was a shadow on the ground when I was outside. But-" Carlos stopped when he saw Kendall shake his head.

"Demon's can't survive when it's light out. Did he look a little faded?"

Carlos nodded his head before he spoke, "He looked faded, kind of like he was inside the ground. He lured me into this building but I stopped when I read the newspaper articles before I heard someone crying. I came down here to see it was a little girl. She had a bruise on her face and was bleeding. I was about to help her but she appeared behind those bars and turned into a man and grabbed me."

"It's okay, I promise you that he won't be getting out ever again." Kendall said, rubbing Carlos side.

"Take him to the solitary confinement so he won't be escaping anytime soon." The guard nodded at Kendall's words before he called for more guards.

"I'm sorry for-"

"There's nothing to apologize for." Kendall told Carlos as they walked towards the front of the building.

"Yeah, the demon got the best of you. It's not your fault." James told Carlos.

"I should've kept an eye on you. This place is different for you and I haven't told you the dangers here." Kendall said as they stepped out of the building. Carlos turned and smiled when he saw a small bear running towards him.

"Mr. Snuggles!" Carlos yelled as he got down to the level of the bear, who jumped into his arms.

"Kendall." Carlos looked up to see Dak walking towards them. Kendall gestured for Carlos to stand up before Dak reached them. Carlos stood up with Mr. Snuggles in his arms as Dak stopped in front of them.

"You already know what I'm going to say." Dak told Kendall.

"Hey Dak." James said, giving a small wave.

"Hey James."

"My mom wants to see me?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah and Carlos."

"I get to meet Mother Nature?" Carlos asked as everyone began walking.

"I wouldn't get too excited. She can be a- Let's just say she's not too fond of humans." James told Carlos as they followed Kendall and Dak.

"But why?"

"Because humans have been destroying her beautiful Earth and things are getting worse."

"B-But I didn't do anything."

"I know you didn't but a lot of people have."

"James, please." Kendall said, turning to look at the brunette.

"Sorry. Hey, I have to go check on Logan and Madison. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Alright. Tell them I said hey." Kendall said.

"Will do." James said before he jumped, extracting his wings and flying away, leaving a stunned Carlos.

"Show off." Kendall said before he saw Carlos' face. James' wings were beautiful shades of brown with symbols burned into them, meaning James found his true mate.

"Who's Logan and Madison?" Carlos asked Kendall as he walked up next to him.

"Logan is his true mate and Madison is their baby girl."

"Aww."

"You'll get to meet them sometime soon." Kendall told him.

"Probably at the dinner." Dak added.

"Dinner? What dinner?"

"I'm having a dinner for everyone to meet you and know who you are." Kendall said, smiling.

"Everyone?"

"Well, everyone important." Kendall corrected before they stopped. Carlos' eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped when he looked forward.

They were standing in front of a silver gate covered in vines and roses. On the other side of the gate was a small piece of cloud. There was a huge gap between the small piece of cloud and another cloud. On the other cloud stood a magnificent castle.

"Are we going there?" Carlos asked and Kendall nodded.

"That's where we'll be staying too." Kendall said as he rubbed Mr. Snuggles head.

Carlos handed Mr. Snuggles over to Dak and waited for Kendall to extract his wings before he climbed onto his back. Carlos looked down at the ground as they moved farther away from it. His eyes watched as they flew forward. Underneath the cloud they were on was nothing but blue. Carlos looked up to see them flying towards the castle.

They landed and Carlos climbed off. They all stood in front of a gate and Carlos turned to Kendall to see him looking forward. Carlos turned forward and jumped behind Kendall when the two plants on the side grew out of the ground, turning into plant people. Their eyes opened and Mr. Snuggles jumped out of Dak's arms and ran over to stand next to Carlos.

"Who goes there?" A deep voice rang from the plant person on the left.

"Rose, just open the gates." Kendall said before both of the plant people began laughing.

"I just wanted to see the look on your mates face, Kendall." Rose said, voice now sounding like an old lady.

"Yeah, come here, sonny." The plant person on the right said, gesturing for Carlos to walk over. Carlos stepped from behind Kendall and slowly walked towards them with Mr. Snuggles walking beside him.

"Don't worry, were not going to hurt you...not unless you're human." Carlos jumped at that and took a step back.

"No, we're joking. Besides, you're not human." Rose told Carlos.

"I'm not?"

"Well, no, sugar. Look around. If you were human, you wouldn't be able to see all of this and you would've fell through the clouds here."

"Oh." Carlos said, noticing that they didn't seem as scary as before. He walked up to the one on the right.

"I'm Ivy, one of the guardians here. I may sound old but I'm tough. Me and Rose are here to protect our Mother. There are also many of us that are around the castle grounds but we won't reveal ourselves unless asked or in a sign of danger." She told Carlos.

"Your mother?"

"Mother nature of course, she created us, all of us. But there are people that aren't too nice in this land and they seek to destroy everything she's created. Don't worry though, anyone who has tried has been either captured or killed. No real threat at the moment."

"Oh well that's good."

"Yeah, well, we'd love to stay and chat but Mother is waiting to see you three...I mean four."

"Four?" Carlos asked before the women shrunk down to plants. Carlos turned to Kendall and he gestured forward to the gates opening.

On the other side of the gate was grass and a stone path that went through the flowers and forestry that covered the land. Carlos began walking forward and as they followed the winding stone path, they reached their destination. Carlos was in shock by how big the castle was up close. Directly in front of him was a huge fountain and in the middle was a woman with tree vines covering her and her hands out, palm-side up. Carlos gasped when water began to shoot from her palms and into the base of the fountain below.

"That's Mother Nature." Kendall told Carlos.

"Your mom." Carlos said and Kendall nodded, walking around the fountain. Carlos looked around at the different flowers, loving the wide range of colors. There were two paths that went around the sides of the castle and on the other side of the fountain was the front steps. Carlos followed Kendall around the fountain and up the stone steps. He made sure Mr. Snuggles kept up with them since he was relatively small.

Carlos couldn't enjoy the magnificent structure of the house because Dak urged him and Kendall to move faster. Carlos was a little nervous and tried not to show it by looking down at the shiny marble floors as Kendall held his hand. He was going to meet the legendary woman and she already didn't like him.

He thought that was kind of unfair because she didn't know him. They turned a corner and stopped in front of two double doors. Carlos squeezed Kendall's hand out of fear when the doors opened.

"It's okay." Kendall told him before they stepped forward.

Carlos watched as a woman with red-orange hair walk around the office looking room. She had a flower crown on her head and a long flowing strapless forest green gown. She touched an empty flower pot and a bouquet of flowers grew from the soil before she turned around and looked at them as she sat down in her chair. She had a giant window behind her and through it, Carlos could see what he guessed was the castle grounds. He turned around when he heard the doors close behind them. Dak stood there, holding Mr. Snuggles. He gestured for Carlos to turn back around and he did in a snap.

"Hey, mom." He said, sitting down in one of the two chairs in front of her desk. She glared at him and he sat up in his seat, looking back at her.

"He's been here for less than an hour and he's already causing trouble." She told him.

"I'm sorry, I-" Carlos stopped when she held up a hand.

"He was lured by a demon."

"You know how I feel about this." Mother Nature told Kendall.

"I been told you that demons shouldn't be on the same plane as us. They cause nothing but trouble."

"They were just fine before he got here."

"You know everything changes when a new person comes to this land. So tell me what this is really about?" Mother Nature grew silent after that and Kendall was angry while Carlos just stood there nervously.

"I told you not to go to the earth realm and you did it anyway." Mother Nature said after a small silence.

"I couldn't help it. I was drawn there."

"You know you don't have to follow it."

"And you know what happens when you don't follow it."

"The consequences aren't as bad as this."

"What are you talking about? Him being here isn't bad at all."

"So knowing that you're disappointing your mother isn't bad."

"I can't help that my mother has a problem with my mate. Fate has put us together and I'd rather have you be upset with me than what would happen if I didn't listen to it."

"I am very disappointed with you Kendall. I didn't raise you to be like this."

"What are you talking about? You've always told me to do what feels right in my heart despite what everyone says. In my heart, I feel that Carlos is my true mate and I was right. He's had the dreams and everything. We're meant to be together. I'm sorry if you don't like that but Carlos is my true mate who happens to come from Earth. If you actually got a chance to speak with him, you'd like him but you always jump to conclusions because you think you know everything."

"I created them! I know how they are! They do nothing but destroy everything they touch!" Mother Nature said, yelling at him. Carlos took a step back and Kendall stood up.

"You don't know him. You know how humans are but you don't know Carlos."

"Then tell me about Carlos." The doors opened up and in walked Katie. Mr. Snuggles jumped from Dak's arms and followed Katie while Dak closed the doors back.

"I'll tell you about Carlos." The little girl said, walking up to her mother's desk.

"Katie, this is a discussion between me and your brother."

"You involved Carlos which now involves me since I'm one of his guardians."

"What?" She gasped and Katie nodded her head before flipping onto her desk while transforming into the little golden girl. Mother Nature covered her mouth in shock.

"See mom, Katie being his guardian means that he is my true mate." Kendall commented before Katie jumped off the desk, transforming back into her normal self.

"Mom, did you know that Carlos apologized to an ant hill when his soccer ball landed on it? He also, saved a baby bird that was kicked out of the nest by it's mother. Then he cried for weeks when he found out the bird was sick. When the bird died, he buried it in his backyard. Whenever a bug comes into the house, he tries to get it to go back outside while everyone else tries to kill it." Katie told her.

"Katie, I understand what you're saying but Carlos isn't completely innocent. He's human, it's in his nature to destroy everything."

"B-But the two plant women said that I wasn't human." Carlos spoke and she looked at him. He automatically wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"No, you're human alright. Look at your clothes. Both of you. You two are wearing the machine created clothing that humans wear. Those same machines that pollute my air and kill so many animals."

"You know you're being unfair to him. He didn't ask for this." Kendall told him.

"Yeah, well you could've went to a different realm and began your mate search there. I told you specifically not to go there but you disobeyed me, Kendall."

"I didn't disobey you. You told me to find my mate at all costs. The _only_ reason why you're so mad is because of what Carlos' people did to Dad. He would've approved of-"

"ENOUGH!" Mother Nature yelled, slamming her fists on the desk.

The whole castle shook and tree vines came bursting through the windows, turning into two plant guards. Katie and Mr. Snuggles stood in front of Carlos, who fell to the ground when the castle shook. Kendall stood his ground and glared at his mother.

Mother Nature stood up and rubbed over the dent she put in the desk, fixing it. She waved the guards away and as they exited the same way they came in, she fixed the windows. Kendall was furious with his mother and her outrageousness. He knew he should just leave but he had to show her one thing before he left.

Kendall took a step forward and touched the bouquet of flowers on her desk and they burst into flames.

As the flowers burned, Kendall turned around and picked Carlos up off of the floor, bridal style. Mr. Snuggles and Katie followed him out while Dak held the door open. Carlos turned around and looked behind Kendall to see Mother Nature watching the flowers burn.

Just before the doors closed, there was a single rose still burning just like in his dream and he saw the look on Mother Nature's face that was, in one word...astonished.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first story I've had that Mama Knight wasn't nice. I know a lot of you probably have questions. If I can answer them then I will but if I can't, I can't. I don't want to give away anything that's going to happen. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**P.S. If you like action, romance, and fantasy, check out my story, Never Give Up. **


End file.
